My Fake Boyfriend
by Otrinity
Summary: Sydney is not an Alchemist; she's a normal teenage girl who goes to a real high school. She used to have a boyfriend of 6 months named Keith, but he cheated on her. She hires Adrian, to get past the break up. Better Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here is another story for Sydrian lovers! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Sydney is not an Alchemist; she's a normal teenage girl who goes to a real high school. She used to have a boyfriend of 6 months named Keith, but he cheated on her. She hires Adrian, to get past the break up. He is still a moroi, but his parents cut him off their wealth. Now he fends for himself, using the money he gets from desperate women.**

**Alright, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I admit it, I was nervous. Actually, scratch that, I was more than nervous, I was practically going to pass out from freaking myself out. I made the call listed in the newspaper ad a few hours ago, and he said that he would be here.<p>

_Young Male Escort_

_Very attractive, prone to irritate (ex) lovers, will please anyone you pay me to. Around 6'2'', 24 years of age. Tall and masculine, with dark colored hair, and jade green colored eyes. Paid weakly for $250. _

I didn't worry about the money, money wasn't any problem. My father worked underground on some business, and he gets paid 6 digits, mom owns a floral shop, and still gets great money. I know I could afford him. But the reason why I was nervous was because I didn't usually do this. But I have to; it was the only way for him to see I didn't need him.

Over the summer, my boyfriend of six months, Keith, broke up with me. By text. If that wasn't the lamest way to dump someone I didn't know what was. So me being who I am, I ran to the first person I knew would understand and make me feel better, or at least that's what I thought. When I got to my best friend's place, I found Keith there too. Naked, and in her bed, along with her.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My best friend and my ex-boyfriend together? It shattered me to pieces. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I haven't spoken to either of them sense then. The only reason I was resulting in to this ad, was to show them that what they did didn't really matter to me anymore. That I wasn't hurting, and I was over Keith, even though I was still forcing myself out of bed every morning.

I checked my watch and sighed. He was late, and I mean two hours late. He wasn't making a very good first impression at all.

I heard the door to the coffee shop open, and I looked up to find a tall pale looking man, with messy styled hair, and wearing a black buttoned up shirt with slacks, and a black jacket. He also wore black sunglasses that hid his eyes. My heart stuttered when his gaze landed on me.

He made his way over to my table, and lowered his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, and looked down at me. His eyes made my breath catch in my throat. They were an amazing shade of green, and they almost glowed.

"Are you Sydney Sage?" He asked. I nodded, and he sat down in the chair across from me. "I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He introduced. I nodded, and gestured to the coffee in front of him. He took a light sip, and nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I replied. He looked me over, his eyes traveling up and down my body.

"How old did you say you were?" he asked.

"I didn't. I'm 17." I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me. I knew what he was thinking. Him being 24 and me being 17, this contract would be illegal. "I turn 18 next month." I said. He nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Still, you're younger than my usual client." He said. I figured. "I don't know if this would work out." He added.

"I can pay you. There's no doubt about that." I quickly said. He leaned over the table and looked at me very coldly.

"Isn't your daddy going to miss his money?" he asked. I clenched my teeth on the way his said daddy, but I shook my head. He sighed. "Look, I don't work with spoiled little rich girls." He said.

"Please, I know I can pay you. Please I'm desperate." I said. I don't know what caused me to say it, maybe I was desperate, but I wasn't able to let him go without giving me a chance.

"Alright, fine. But tell me, what made you call me?" he asked. I fidgeted in my seat.

"My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend." I answered. He sighed, more aggravated.

"So you want to hire me to get him jealous." He said, not questioning it. I shook my head.

"No. I don't want him back." I said. His eyes met mine again. "I just want to forget him. I want to move on, show him that I've moved on." I said. He raised an eye brow at me curiously.

We sat there looking at each other for a few minutes, until he took another sip from his coffee.

"Okay then. You know I get paid weakly." He said, and I nodded. "How long do you plan on keeping me?" he asked.

"9 months." I said. He nodded.

"I'll need the down payment, so I can go rent a motel room." He said. I shook my head again.

"You'll be living with me." I said. His eye brows knit together in confusion.

"What will daddy and mommy say?" he asked.

"They're both too busy to notice." I answered. He sighed, and stared at me for a while. Then he nodded, and extended his hand out to me.

"Alright, we have a deal." He said. I shook his hand, and gave him a piece of paper.

"This is a list of people you need to know and impress." I said, then handed him a separate piece of paper. "This is a list of people you need to know, and keep away from." I said. He nodded only skimming over them.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"You will be meeting my parents tonight." I added. He gave me an irritated glance.

"What time?" he asked.

"8 sharp." He nodded.

We both stood up, and I extended my hand out towards him, but he took me into his arms and gave me a tight hug. I stood there frozen until he pulled back. I looked at him confused, and he chuckled.

"We have to make it look like we're together now, remember?" he asked. I nodded. He winked at me, and pulled his sunglasses back on.

I watched him as he left, and I could already feel my heart racing. Keep yourself together Sydney.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad for a first chapter if I do say so myself. I got this idea from a story I've been reading. So if it sounds familiar then sorry. All right go to their rightful owners. The rest of the story will be different from that one from here on out. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is another chapter to this fabulous story! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews so far! Please keep them coming, and don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel. Criticism only gives me the chance to better myself, so lay it on me.**

**Thanks again! Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I nervously sipped my sparkling water as mom sipped her wine across from me. I checked the clock that hung behind mom, to see that Adrian was already 30 minutes late. I sighed, rubbing my hands together. Dad didn't make it either, he was off on business, and would be for a few weeks. But Adrian didn't have any excuse to be so late.<p>

"So when will this mysterious boy be here?" Mom asked. I smiled shyly at her.

"Let me go call him, and see what's keeping him." I said. Mom only nodded and I quickly got up and went outside to call him.

I had just dialed his number when I felt some wrap their hand around my waist. I jumped and gasped at the sudden embrace, and spun around quickly. I found Adrian dressed in a dark navy blue buttoned up shirt and black slacks and blazer, and a smirk on his lips.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. I kept myself from rolling my eyes.

"You are late." I said.

"Sorry, I just couldn't pick which flowers to get you." He said. I gave him a questioningly look, but then saw him produce flowers behind his back. He hand them to me and I already could feel my heart start to thump against my chest.

They were lilies, my favorite, but of course he would know that they were on the list of things he needed to know. I still smiled up at him though.

"Thank you." I said.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked. I could only nod. He then handed me his elbow. "Shall we go inside?" He asked. I nodded, and looped my arm through his and led him back inside the restaurant.

I led him over to the table mom still sat at, and introduced him.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian this is my mom." I said. Adrian smiled sweetly at her, taking her hand in his and pressing it against his lips. Mom's cheeks colored with a slight blush.

"I feel honored in your presence, ma'am." Adrian said. Mom looked at him curiously. "Sydney has told me a lot about you." He added.

"All good I hope." Mom replied.

"Of course." Adrian answered, pulling out the chair for me to sit.

"I must excuse my husband's absence. He is away on business." Mom said. Adrian only nodded, noting my explanation on my list for him.

"It's fine by me. I get to have dinner with two beautiful young women." He said. Mom let out a short giggle at that. I stifled a laugh at her. She was such a sap for this kind of stuff. Any flattery got her acting like a teenage love sick girl.

"So how did you meet my daughter?" she asked. I suddenly realized that I hadn't told Adrian the story on how we met. I didn't even come up with one. So much for my thorough plan.

"We met at the library." Adrian said. Both Mom and I looked at him curiously. "I saw her drop a few books, and went to help her. I noticed the books she was carrying, and noted that they were I would usually find college professors reading. When I asked her if she was writing a paper, she told me that it was her own free reading." He explained.

So far the story made sense. I was a very big reader, and I loved books. I do read beyond the average reading level for my age, something he must have read on the list.

"We got into the discussion of young adult books, and I realized that there was more to her than I thought. I offered her a coffee, and she accepted. I've never been able to stop thinking about her since then." He continued.

Mom sighed, well more like swooned. She smiled at the both of us, and I grabbed Adrian's hand for a better effect on her. She laughed lightly to herself.

"So how old are you Adrian?" she asked. My body went stiff at the question. I wouldn't know how she reacted to me 'dating' such an older guy.

"I am 24." Adrian answered. At that Mom's gaze turned serious.

"And you realize that my daughter is only 17." She said.

"I'll be turning 18 next month, Mom." I cut in. Mom didn't seem to hear me though, or she was ignoring me. She kept her gaze on Adrian.

"Yes, I do. But I love your daughter, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, or your family." He said. Mom's gaze softened a bit, but mine hardened. Such strong words, for such a big lie.

"Okay, you have my permission to date my daughter." Mom said. My eyes widened in shock. "But keep in mind, that if she sheds one tear because of you, I will come after you and destroy you. Understood?" she asked. Adrian only nodded.

"Great." She said, and waved over the waiter. "We are ready to order now." She said. The waiter nodded, and put down our orders.

I turned to look at Adrian who didn't look worried or nervous at all. Maybe he was that great of an actor, or he seriously was that calm.

"So where's your sister?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Zoe had to finish a project for school." I said. He nodded, and took a gulp of his drink.

"Overall I think this night has gone very smoothly." He said. I nodded, proud of him and myself for not cracking under pressure.

"Sydney, you haven't said as much as a sentence." Mom said. Then she smiled at me with that knowing glint in her eyes. "How long have you and Adrian been dating?" she asked. I blushed slightly, having to come up with a date.

"Almost a month." I said. Adrian squeezed my hand letting me know that was a good answer. Mom's eye brows shot up her forehead.

"A month? How come you never mentioned him until now?" she asked. I looked at Adrian bashfully, then back to my Mom.

"I thought you wouldn't have approved of me dating him." I said, quickly coming up with a lie.

"Why not? He seems like a perfect gentleman." Mom said, winking at him.

"Thank you." Adrian said.

"Because of our age difference." I said. Mom waved her hand as if brushing away the idea.

"Its seven years, so what? You can't help who you fall in love with." She said. I nodded, just agreeing with her. The Adrian cleared his throat.

"Another reason why we hadn't told you about us until now is because, well, my house is being remodeled." He said, and then squeezed my hand. I took that as my cue to come in.

"I offered him to stay with us, seeing as we have plenty of rooms and all, but then I remembered that I hadn't quite introduced him to you and Dad." I said. Mom looked between us unsure. "Please Mom? I don't want him staying at some crappy motel for who knows how long." I tried to ice over the cake. It seemed to work, because mom smiled.

"It's fine. He can stay as long as he likes, but be prepared for when your father comes home." She said. I nodded, smiling at her. I can't believe it actually worked.

"Thank you ma'am, I won't be a burden to you." He said. Mom only waved him off and continued with her meal.

I smiled at Adrian, who only gave me half a grin. I sighed, and kept quiet the rest of the dinner, while Adrian sweet talked my Mom all night.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. This was just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be full of a lot of drama, because that's when Sydney goes to school and has to face you-know-who. <strong>

**So stay tuned, and review! I really love it when you do! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter to the fabulous Sydrian story! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the great reviews so far too! I read all my reviews, and each one of them makes me smile!**

**I forgot to do this, so I'm going to do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, or Bloodline. Rachael Mead does!**

**Also….**

**I dedicate this story to a great fan of this story, **

**To: TeegyBee, for being the first reviewer and loving this story! Thank you!**

**I will be dedicating chapters to my reviewers! So I will get to all of you who review! Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>I awoke to my alarm clock blaring in my ear in the early morning. I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I rubbed my messy blond bed head, and yawned. I looked at my clock to see that it was nearly 6:00 a.m. I sighed and stretched to wake my body up. Then I grabbed my towel and went to my in bedroom bathroom to take my morning shower.<p>

I let the warm water sooth out the kinks in my back and wash the sleep out of my eyes. I washed my hair with my favorite apple scented shampoo and conditioner. I ran my fingers through my hair and realized how long my hair had gotten. It was to my mid-back, and my bangs were getting to be annoyingly long as well.

When I was all squeaky clean, I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off. I wiped the steam off my mirror, and turned on the radio I had in my bathroom, and it turned on to one of my favorite stations. Now people wouldn't expect it, but I listen to alternative rock music sometimes. Yeah, I may look like a Selena Gomez or Miley Cyrus lover, but I'm not really. They're okay for one of those preppy days, but today felt like a Three Days Grace day.

I came into the middle of the song "Better Off Alone" by Three Days Grace, and began to sing along while taking my brush through my hair. The words reminded me of Keith and how he broke up with me. "Better Off Alone", better said than done.

I pulled out my blow dryer and the sound of the dyer dulled out the lyrics and all I could hear was the music. In a weird way it made me feel better for some reason. As soon as I was done with drying my hair I moved on to apply my makeup.

I never really did get why girls wore so much makeup. The amount of eye liner they used made them look like raccoons, and their faces were either an obvious orange or just pale white. I liked to wear the makeup that was there, but you couldn't really tell.

I applied lightly and didn't feel like I just added another layer of skin onto my face. I reached over for my curling iron to feel that it was already hot. Before I started, I changed the station to get my mind of the misery.

I turned to one of the hit songs stations, and listened for the next song to come on while I curled the first strands of my hair. The song "Sexy and I know it" by LMFAO came on, and I smiled as I listened. As I looked in the mirror and nodded.

I am sexy, and I do know it. Keith was a total jack ass, and an idiot for cheating on me. He will never get back with me, and he will regret ever making me feel this way. But the thought of Keith just brought pain throughout my body. He was stupid, and he is a jack ass, but I'm stupidly in love with a jack ass.

I finished curling my hair and went back to my room to get dressed. I looked through my closet and picked out a nice number to wear today; a light blue tank top, with a white cardigan, with one of my favorite pair of designer jeans.

I stuffed my feet into my pair of black pumps, and grabbed my purse and my bag that I had prepared for the night before. With a final look in the mirror, I walked out of my room. I might not be one of the hottest girls at high school, but I am one of the best dressed.

I walked towards the room that held Adrian, which was only a few doors from my room. I don't understand why we have such a huge house. We only have four people in our family, but we have around 20 rooms. Well, maybe not that many.

I could hear light snoring coming from inside Adrian's room. I checked the time on my iPhone to see that we had thirty minutes to get to my school. I sighed, and knocked on his door.

"Adrian." I called. His snoring continued, and I knocked again. "Adrian." I called louder. I heard him groan. "Come on, get up. You're supposed to be taking me to school today." I got more snoring in reply.

I rolled my eyes and just walked in side. I found him rolled over, his face in the pillow, and his bare back.

"Adrian." I scolded. He groaned again. "Get up." I ordered. His head lifted to look at me, but only one eye was open.

"Why so early?" he asked. I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Hello, I have school today. Remember? You have to drop me off every day to school." I said. When he just looked at me, I rolled my eyes. "To make it look like we're dating." I added. His head dropped back on the pillow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's what I'm paying you for." I said. He turned over, and his head lolled to the side, and both his eyes opened.

"No. Why are you still here? I need to get showered and dressed." He said. Then a smirk appeared on his lips. "Or would you like to join me?" he asked. I shook my head at him.

"Hurry up." I said, and walked out of his room. I heard the shower to his bathroom start, and I was satisfied.

I walked down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. Breakfast was always essential, but I never really had the time to sit down and eat. I grabbed a granola bar, and bottled water. Just as I unwrapped the bar, Zoe walked in.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." I replied.

I looked over my little sister, to see that she was wearing a black skirt that came down two inches above the knee. It's appropriate for school, but short enough to show off her long legs. She was wearing a black blouse that showed off a little too much cleavage. She was three years younger than me, **(I'm not really sure on that) **and she was already wearing outfits girls my age were wearing.

"You're seriously wearing that?" I asked. She flipped her blond hair behind her, and smiled at me. God that was a lot of lip gloss.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah it's cute, but what do you think Mom will say when she sees what you're wearing?" I asked. Zoe waved me off, grabbing the same breakfast I had.

"She won't care." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her, knowing Mom would most certainly care. "She got a call from Dad last night, and she's been a little out of it sense." She said. I nearly choked on my water.

"Dad called?" I asked. She only nodded. "What did he say?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. All I do know is that it's got Mom in a funk." She said.

Just then, Mom stepped into the kitchen. She smiled at us, but didn't say her usual cheerful, "morning!" to us. She went straight over to the coffee maker, and poured herself a cup.

"Are you girls ready for school?" she asked.

"Yup!" Zoe said, while I nodded.

"That's good." She said, and sipped her coffee. I stared at her a little worried. What could Dad have said last night, for her to act like this? I was about to ask her when Adrian walked in.

"Alright, I'm up and ready to be your driver today." He said. Mom and Zoe smiled at him. They really took a liking to him. I stood up and walked over to him, and he immediately wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Will we be dropping off Miss Zoe to her school, too?" he asked.

"Sure will!" Zoe said, hopping off the stool she was sitting on, and ran over to give Adrian a light punch on the shoulder. "Let me go grab my stuff." She said and ran towards her room.

"We'll be in the car." I called after her. I turned back to my Mom, and gave her a tight hug. She rubbed my back, and I kissed her cheek before pulling away.

"Have a good day." She said. I nodded, and Adrian grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the house, and out to the car.

"You Mom seems depressed." He said. I looked at him curiously.

"How can you tell?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Let's just say that I have a sixth sense for people's emotions." He said.

* * *

><p>We dropped of Zoe first, and she didn't bother waving back to us as she ran towards her friends. She was immediately swallowed by the crowd, and Adrian drove off towards my school.<p>

When we got there it was already swarming with teenagers. Some of them hung out around their cars, some stood out in front the school just talking. Adrian stepped out of the car and quickly came over to let me out. As I stepped out, and I stared into Adrian's eyes, too afraid to see who was watching us. His smile made me believe that people were watching.

I grabbed his hand, and let him pull me out of the car. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see jaws drop, and eyes widen. Perfect, just the reaction I wanted. But as I continued to stare into Adrian's eyes, I soon became hypnotized by them. I heard the door shut behind me, and I felt Adrian's hands grab at my waist.

"Everyone's watching." He said. It made me laugh, and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"That's a good thing." I said. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, making my face turn a little red.

"Sydney!" someone shouted. I took me a second to stop staring at Adrian and look over his shoulder to find my friends, Julia and Kristin.

I looked at Adrian before letting him go and walking over to give the girls hugs. They giggled and each gave me a hug. While I hugged Julia she held me close and whispered into my ear.

"Who is the hunk that had his hands around your waist?" she asked. I pulled back and smiled at them.

"Kristin, Julia, this is my boyfriend, Adrian." I said, while taking his hand and pulling him closer. He smiled at each girl and shook their hands delinquently.

"Boyfriend?" Julia exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us about him before?" Kristin asked. I giggled nervously, and again Adrian saved my butt.

"I asked her not to say anything until we talked to her parents." He said. I squeezed his hand in thanks. Julia and Kristin looked at me shocked.

"What did they say?" they asked. I smiled up at Adrian, then back at my friends.

"It's all good." I said. They smiled proudly up at Adrian.

"Wow, you must really be charming to have Syd's parents approve of you. It took Keith nearly two months to get their approval." Julia commented. My smile faded at the mention of Keith's name.

"Oh, look. Speak of the devilish heartbreaker himself." Kristin said, looking out into the parking lot. We all turned to see Keith's car pulling in.

He stepped out along with _her, _his new girlfriend, who is also my ex-best friend. Laurel was once the only person I would talk to about anything personal, now she has become the one that I've come to avoid, along with Keith. I should have seen it coming though, they looked perfect together.

Keith had perfect blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Although one of them was glass due to an accident when he was a kid, but I looked past that and still loved him anyway. But now he is with Laurel, a perfect bodied girl with fiery red hair that matched the color of a ripe strawberry. They were the perfect picture of a good looking couple.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them. My mind went back to the summer, when Keith texted me saying we were done, and I ran straight over to Laurel's house. But instead of confiding in her, I came to realize that it was because of her that I was hurting. She had slept with him; she had betrayed me, for some guy!

"Sage!" I heard someone shout. I flinched, coming back to the present. I looked up to find that it was Adrian who had shouted my name.

"Sorry." I said. He looked at me worriedly.

"You okay?" Kris asked. I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded. Then I felt Adrian squeeze my hand.

"That's them?" He asked, nodding his head over towards Laurel and Keith. I didn't want to look back so I just nodded. "Don't worry about them. If they cause you any trouble, call me." He said. It was such a nice thing to say that my heart skipped. But then I remembered that he gets paid to do that.

"Sure, thanks." I said.

"Well, I have to head off." He said. "I'll come pick you up after school." He reassured me. I nodded and he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Awe!" Kris and Jules let out. I rolled my eyes at them and smiled at Adrian. He smiled at all three of us and walked back to the car.

"He is so fine!" Julia squealed.

"Watch it Sydney, I think Julia has found her next victim." Kris teased. I looked at them serious in the face.

"Really?" I asked. Their smiles faded as they realized what they had said.

"Too soon?" Jules asked. I sighed, and shook my head.

"As soon as I no longer feel like punching either of them in the face, then you can start teasing me about that." I said. Each of them wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and we began walking towards the school.

We were near the doors when someone grabbed Kirstin's other arm. Julia and I looked back to find that Laurel was smiling at all three of us, and hand in hand with Keith, who was looking anywhere but at me. I groaned inwardly; I was in no mood for ex drama.

"Hey girls." Laurel smiled innocently. Jules and Kris smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hey Laurel." Kris replied, while Jules and I shared a glance.

"Who was that guy that was talking to you earlier?" Laurel asked Kris, and smiled at her slyly. "Your boyfriend?" She asked like it was the new thing to gossip about.

"Actually that _fiiinne_ gentleman happens to be Sydney's new beau." Jules cut in.

"Sydney's?" both Laurel and Keith asked. I looked over at them and nodded, then looked down at my shoulder bag like it just changed colors. Anything to lose eye contact with them.

"How did you two meet?" Laurel asked.

"Who is he?" Keith asked. That's when Julia cut in again.

"News flash! You two have no business in who this new guy is, or how they met. If I recall you both dumped her for each other. So you have no right in having any more knowledge on Sydney's life." She snapped. I smiled at her in thanks.

"When did you become such a bitch?" Laurel asked, glaring at Julia.

"Since you became a fucking slut. So I guess that would mean, hmm, let's see, I know, since forever!" Julia spat. Laurel's jaw dropped, and anger flashed into her eyes as red as her hair.

"You want run that by me again?" she threatened. Kristin then made a nervous and forced laugh.

"Oh, do you hear that? Seems like the bell rang. Come on guys." She said, and pushed me and Julia inside the school.

I told myself not to, but I did it anyways. I looked over my shoulder back to Keith. He was hugging Laurel, and rubbing her back to comfort her. Just like he used to do with me. I looked away and in front of me. I could feel the tears forming at the back of my eyes, and I pushed them back. I will not let them get to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kristin asked, pulling me towards her locker. I just nodded wiping a tear off my face.

"Why do you even hang out with her?" Julia asked Kristin who sighed at the question.

"Our mothers are best friends; I just can't stop hanging out with Laurel." Kirstin explained.

"Why not?" Jules challenged.

"That would bring the drama home. I don't know about you, but I like my house to be drama free." Kris quipped. Jules rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do you have to bring her around us?" she asked.

"It's not me, it's her." Kris defended.

"Whatever." Jules said, fixing her hair by the mirror in Kristin's locker. Then the bell rang for us to go to class.

"Come on, or we'll be late." I said, walking towards our first period.

"Hey, you know we're here for you, right?" Kris asked. I nodded, and pulled them into a hug.

Yeah, they are all I got.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Really just a filler in the beginning, but I hope you liked the end here. More drama to come! **

**Thanks for the reviews that I have gotten so far. I really appreciate them, and I read every single one. So don't think that I just skim through them. **

**Review and tell me what you think! Love you guys, and keep reading! ^_^**

**~I's OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another chapter to My Fake Boyfriend. Thanks so much for the reviews! Love them very much, and I love you all too! Now I don't remember doing this, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from VA or Bloodline. All rights go to their owners!**

**Now for….**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**~Kirary **

**Thank you for being such dedicated a reader to this story!**

* * *

><p>I went through my classes in blind sight, meaning I didn't pay any attention at all. Which I never did; I'm a straight A student and I was always on task. My grades were important to me; they were the only things I could count on to move me forward in life. But today, my heart just wasn't in it.<p>

The teacher was still in the middle of her lecture when I just gave in. I folded my arms on top of my desk and dropped my head onto them. I kept quiet, but the headache kept banging up against my skull.

What was Keith thinking right now? He must have seen Adrian with me, right? Was he jealous, or did he not care? He had to care, right? Laurel cared enough to be shocked about it. Why should I care about them anyways? I hired Adrian to help me forget them, not cause me more misery.

"Sydney?" I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Kristin. "You okay?" she asked, looking very concerned. I smiled at her and nodded. "Well, come on then. Julia is waiting for us." She said.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed my things in there and followed Kris to the cafeteria for lunch. Julia was waiting for us at our usual table, with her homemade lunch. Quickly, Kris and I grabbed our salad boxes and sat down with Julia.

"What is that?" Kristin asked, pointing at Julia's new looking lunch box.

"We got a new cook at the house." Julia sighed. "She's Japanese. It's a bento box." She explained. I smiled at it.

"What she pack you?" I asked. Julia unwrapped the cloth around the box, to reveal a black box with gold flowered vines designing it. She opened it up and the steam floated beautifully.

"Oh my God." Kris let out. Julia smiled at her surprise.

"This looks amazing." She said.

The lunch box was filled with rice, and curry. Julia picked up her spoon and took a bite. Her eyes closed in delight, and she let out moan.

"Good, huh?" Kris asked.

"You have no idea." Jules replied. Kris reached over to take a bite, but Jules slapped her hand away. "Go and eat your salad. Keep away from my bento." She nearly growled. I laughed at my two best friends, and shook my head. I could always count on them to have my back and take my mind of things.

Then we heard a familiar giggle coming from the entrance of the cafeteria. We all looked back to see Laurel and Keith making their way through the room. Keith's arm was wrapped around Laurel's waist, and so was hers. She laughed at something he said as they past us. She waved at us, more like Kris.

"Her laugh is getting more and more annoying each time I hear it." Julia said, taking another spoon to her mouth. I looked away from them, back to picking my salad.

"Come on Sydney, a guy who cheats isn't worth stressing over." Kristin said. I smiled up at her and nodded.

"You're right. Besides, I've got Adrian." I said.

"Yeah, and he's got Keith in a run for his money." Kristin said.

"Not to mention he's smoking hot." Jules added. I only smiled and ate my salad. I have to make a better effort in thinking Adrian's my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The end bell rang, and we were all ready and eager to get out of school. I headed to my locker to exchange my books before going out to the parking lot and meeting up with Adrian. As I opened my locker, something fell out of it.<p>

I picked up it up and flipped it over to see what it was. My heart thumped wildly in my chest, and my eyes went wide. It was a picture, and it was one of Keith and me. It was the one when we went to Junior Prom. I was in a blue princess-like dress with my hair curled, while Keith stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me in his black tux and blue tie.

My eyes began to water forcibly by threatening tears. It hurt too much to even look at it. I stuffed it in my bag and slammed my locker closed. I walked quickly to the side doors that lead out to the parking lot, when someone gripped my arm.

I looked up startled only to see the one person I wanted to avoid. Keith looked at me curiously, but very serious.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I looked out the glass doors to see if Adrian was anywhere in sight.

"Now?" I asked when I couldn't find him.

"Now." He said. Before I answered, he pulled me down the hall where no one was. My heart was thrumming through my entire body, sending my blood to rise up to my face. I won't be able to take this.

"Sydney," he called. I hung my head to cover my face. "Tell me honestly. That guy from this morning; is he your boyfriend?" he asked. I could only nod, not trusting my own voice. "For how long?" he asked.

"About a month." I answered.

"A month?" he asked, and I nodded. "You only waited a month to get with some other guy?" he asked, almost sounding pissed.

"Why do you sound so angry? My love life is no longer your business." I said, trying to sound tough.

"Because," Keith stopped himself. "He's too old for you." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him, starting to get pissed myself.

"Too old?" I asked. "Well he at least treats me better than you ever did." I said.

"How does he treat you better?" he asks.

"He hasn't slept with my best friend." The remark came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Keith's face fell.

"I said I was sorry about that." He said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yet, you don't look sorry at all." I replied, and tried to turn back around, but he grabbed my arm again.

"Sydney." He called. I didn't dare look back at him. "I did love you." He said. The tears started to come back, and my stomach felt like it was going to leap up into my chest.

"That's right, you did; and I did too." I said, and took a deep breath. "Goodbye Keith." I said, and pulled away from him, and rushed back out the doors.

I ran towards the parking lot, forgetting that there were still cars coming and going. I was about to cross when I heard a honk. I looked up to see a giant truck speeding towards me. I gasped and my eyes went wide, but I couldn't move.

"Sydney!" Someone shouted, and I felt a heavy mass push me out of the way and I landed on my back, back onto the sidewalk.

"Are you freaking crazy?" I heard Adrian's voice near my ear, and when I looked up at my savior, I found Adrian on top of me. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted and I busted out in tears. My body shook with each rush of hurt and fresh tears ran down my face like rivers. Adrian held me closely, holding me tightly against his firm body.

"It's okay, you're okay." He repeated over and over again. I clung onto him like he was my life line. Adrian was the only one who could save me now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you love me? I'm so famous for the cliff hangers. Wasn't dramatic enough you say? Would you like more drama then? How about an Adrian POV chapter? Yes? **

**Then review!**

**Thanks for reading, now please go review. Love you all!**

**~BW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient. I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter longer, as so many of you have requested. So here you go! Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Dedicated to Demii**

**Although you don't have an account, I'm still dedicating this to you, because you review with the same Username, and your reviews really make me smile! Thank you!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

I laid Sydney down on her bed, covering her with her blanket, and taking her heels off for her. She had fallen asleep on the way home, and I didn't blame her. When she had come out of the school, her aura was blasting pure negativity, its purple color making me want to gag.

I stared down at her sleeping form and sighed. She is going to get me into so much trouble. She would be dead right now if I didn't push her out of that Truck's way. I don't know what it was about her though. She caused something inside me to stir. She made my head fog up, and I can't think very clearly like I can with other girls.

I shook my head and pushed the feeling aside. I've known her for two days, that's it. There wasn't much between us besides a contract. She's paying me, she's my client. There is no feeling there what so ever.

I pushed the door open to the room I'm staying in. I shrugged off my jacket and kicked off my shoes. I fell onto my bed, and covered my eyes with the crook of my arm. The sun was extra bright today, and using some of my vamp speed to save Sydney just wore me out.

I turned over deciding to get a little sleep. Well, that was the plan until I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, one I usually got when _she _was calling me. I sighed, and went to work. I pictured her face, and I pictured her standing in the room. Her short blond hair and jade green eyes.

"_Adrian." She smiled as she began to come into view. I smiled back at her._

"_How have you been Lissa?" I asked. _

"_I'm doing very well. What about you?" she asked. I only shrugged, and watched her as she looked around. I could see her trying to figure out where I dreamt us this time. _

"_I'm guessing this is a new client's house?" she asked. Only Lissa, and I would expect she told Christian, know about my little 'business'. I could only nod at her in reply. "How old is this one?" she asked, a little too much like my mother would when scolding me. _

"_She is turning 18 in a month." I answered. Lissa's eyes went wide in shock. I could only chuckle. "Don't worry, it's not _that_ type of job this time." I said._

"_This time." She rolled her eyes. "What job is it then?" she asked. I sighed, sitting down on the bed._

"_She hired me to forget her ex-boyfriend." I explained. She nodded._

"_The jealousy tactic." She said. I shook my head._

"_No, she doesn't want to get him jealous, hell – she doesn't even want him back. She just want to forget him, and what he did to her." I explained. She folded her arms, and sat down on the little love seat that I had added. _

"_What did he do to her?" she asked. I sighed, and rubbed the back of my head._

"_Lissa, you know that information is between me and her." I said. She rolled her eyes again. _

"_Okay, fine. But can I at least get this girl's name?" she asked. I sighed, what's a name going to hurt?_

"_Sydney Sage." I said. Lissa looked at me curiously._

"_Sydney?" she asked. I nodded. She looked around the place and sighed. "Well, I guess I was worried about you for nothing then." She said. I smiled._

"_Guess you were." She looked at me sadly. _

"_We all miss you, Adrian." She said. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to hear it._

"_Well, you can tell everyone that I'm doing fine." I said. _

"_But are you really? You aren't drinking, or-"_

"_Can't, not with this one." I said, or I should say that I practically growled. I haven't had a drink since the night I met her parents. These people really hide their liquor. I know Sydney's Mom has some type of liquor stored up somewhere._

"_I guess I should get back then." Lissa said. I shrugged at her. "I'll talk to you later." She said. I nodded, and let her fade back. _

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Lissa was gone, and the room was darkly lit. I looked over at the clock and noticed that two hours had passed. I sighed, and fell back against the pillows. One more hour wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

I woke up to the warm feeling of my blankets. I looked around to find that I was in my room. How did I get here? Then the memory of the silent car drive home came back. I looked over myself to find myself still in my school clothes, and my heels at the foot of my bed.

Adrian must have put me here. Thinking of Adrian reminded me of my near death experience. I groaned and turned over in my bed. Everyone will be talking about it tomorrow at school. If not how I almost got ran over, then how I balled like a baby after words.

My face was still crusty with tears, and runny mascara. I sighed, wanting to get this crud off my face. I got up and made my way to my bathroom.

I took one look in the mirror and nearly screamed. I looked like a freaking zombie. My eyes were big and puffy, and my makeup rand down and smeared all over my face. Forget just washing my face, I'm taking another shower.

I stripped myself of my clothes, and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair again, hoping to get the day washed completely off of me. When I was done, I shut the water off and wrapped my towel around my body before stepping out.

I turned on my radio and listened to the radio DJ's talk while blow drying my hair.

"You have got to be kidding." One of them said.

"Nope. Not one bit." The other guy laughed.

"So if I heard you right, Brogan Kelby is coming to concert, here?" the first one asked. I stopped the blow dryer and listened carefully to the radio.

"Yup, and you will not believe who's opening for them." The second DJ said. I stared at the radio intensely. Praying and hoping.

"Stereo Breakdown." The DJ announced.

"Shut up!" I said to myself.

"Stereo Breakdown will be opening up for Brogan Kelby at the end of this month at the Trade Center. So buy your tickets early." They announced.

I let out a loud scream and jumped up and down in excitement. Brogan Kelby and Stereo Breakdown were two of my favorite bands. I hurried and tied my hair up in a ponytail as Brogan Kelby's song _Who Cares_ started to play.

I was so freaking excited. I had to call Julia and Kristin immediately. I ran out of my bathroom and towards my desk where my bag was. I grabbed for my phone where it sat in the little side pocket were I always put it. I was about to dial Julia's number when my bedroom door busted open.

"HOLY SHHHHHH!" I stopped myself from cussing, but my heart was beating against my chest like I was struck by lightning. I put my hand over my heart and tried to catch my breath. I looked over at my door to see a flustered Adrian.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nearly slapped him.

"Are you out of your mind!" I shouted. He looked at me confused. "Who goes busting through peoples closed doors, and scaring them near to death!" I shouted. He looked at me a little pissed, but then his eyes traveled down my body.

I looked down and realized that I was still in only towel. My towel only covered me down to mid-thigh. I heard him chuckle, and I rolled my eyes. I walked over and grabbed my robe and tied it around me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I came in here to check on you. I heard you scream your head off, and I thought you were in trouble." He said. I stared at him confused. When did I scream? Then the memory of hearing about Brogan Kelby and Stereo Breakdown came back.

"I wasn't in trouble." I said. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"So you go around screaming at the top of your lungs, just for the hell of it?" he asks. I shook my head and folded my arms.

"I just heard some really exciting news, so my initial reaction was to scream in excitement. I'm a girl, it's what some of us do." I said. He looked at me as if he were already bored with the conversation.

"Quit staring at me like that." I ordered. He looked away and sighed.

"So I woke up, and ran like wild fire was chasing me to your room, for nothing." He said, not even as a question. He shook his head, and looked back at me. "That news better have been important." He said. I smiled then, and nearly jumped again, but I kept myself in control.

"Brogan Kelby is doing a concert here at the Trade Center, and Stereo Breakdown is opening for them." I said. Adrian's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Who?" my smile fell, and my excitement dropped 50 degrees. I laughed, maybe he was joking.

"You know, Brogan Kelby? One of the biggest singers ever known? Stereo Breakdown, the most popular garage band of all time?" I tried to explain.

"If they were as famous as you say they are, then I would have heard of them." He said. My smile was now gone, and my excitement was now anger.

"They are really famous." I argued. Adrian just shrugged.

"And yet, I've never heard of them." He said, and began to walk away. I ran after him, wanting to prove I was right.

"You know what?" I shouted after him, but he kept walking. "You are taking me to that concert!" I shouted. I heard him laugh. "I'm serious! You are taking me to go see them, and then I'll show you how popular and great they are!" I said.

"How much are you going to pay me?" he asked, turning around. I narrowed my eyes at him. He wanted to play this game did he? Fine.

"$500" I said. He shook his head.

"$1000" he said. $1000? He has got to be kidding me!

"$600" I offered.

"$900" he said.

"$700 and that's as high as I'm going." I said. He rubbed his chin, thinking.

"$700, dinner before, and a day off." He said. I held out my hand to him.

"Deal." I said. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Deal." He said coolly. I dropped his hand, and before turning away I said,

"And every time you're negative I take $50 off." I said.

"That wasn't,"

"You shook on it." I said with a cute smile, and walked back to my room.

That should show him to try and make a fool out of me. Now to call Julia and Kristin about the concert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully it was long enough for you liking. **

**Remember to review and tell me what you think, or just tell me what's on your mind. For instance, Bananas are what on my mind. **

**Thanks again! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for being patient, again. I'm starting to get really busy, because I'm studying hard for my ACT / SAT tests that I'm going to have to do. So wish me luck! And, enjoy your next chapter!**

**Dedicated to:**

**clarinetto14**

**For always taking the time to review. Thank you very much! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Adrian dropped me off at school again, and again, we acted as if we were totally in love. Actually I was only in a good mood, because I really wanted to see Julia and Kristin. I had called them up last night to tell them about Brogan Kelby and Stereo Breakdown, but they both sent me straight to voice mail.<p>

"Why are you so sunshine and cookies today?" Adrian asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. Sunshine and cookies? Really?

"I need to tell Julia and Kristin about the concert." I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Right; that Broken down Kelby band." He said. I could have slapped him, but I didn't.

"It's Brogan Kelby, and Stereo Breakdown. Don't forget that you're taking me." I reminded him. He sighed and nodded.

"The night of utter hell. How could I forget?" he said sarcastically. I smiled, knowing he was kidding.

"Don't be a jerk wad." I teased, pinching his arm. He laughed pulling back.

"SYDNEY!" I heard two distinct voices shout. I looked over Adrian's shoulder to see Jules and Kris. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and I knew they already heard the news. I slipped away from Adrian and walked towards them.

"Pah-lease tell me you heard!" Kristin nearly shouted. I nodded, and we all started to laugh.

"Well my little kitty, you better get your sexy panties on, because we are going!" Julia said. My eyes went wide, and I smiled brightly at her.

"You have tickets?" I asked. She reached behind her and pulled out four tickets. I screamed out in excitement.

"As soon as I heard, I asked my Dad to get them for me." Julia said handing me a ticket. I hugged her tightly. I am so glad her Dad was a music producer. Given he wasn't a very popular one, but he did have connections around the world.

"I got an extra one for Adrian, seeing as I figured you'd want your boyfriend with you." She added.

"Thank you so much! I love you!" I said, and she laughed in reply.

"Careful, it looks like Adrian is getting jealous." Kris joked. I pulled away to turn back to Adrian, who only laughed at my friends. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you Julia, I can't wait for this concert." He said, taking the tickets from me. I kept myself form rolling my eyes. This guy is a really good actor.

"You are so welcome Adrian." Julia smiled.

Then the bell rang for first period and we all sighed in disappointment. Julia and Kristin smiled and giggled while they waved at us as they walked away. Adrian let me go, and stood up straight, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"So when is this stupid concert, again?" he asked.

"The end of the month." I said. He sighed. "By the way you're down to 600 dollars." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"How did that happen?" he asked. I smirked at him.

"You called it a 'night of utter hell', and you called it stupid." I said. He rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue about the loss of money. I waved at him as I was walking away.

"Sage." He called. I looked back at him to see what he wanted. "Be careful." He said. The comment confused me, but I nodded anyway. He waved once and turned back to the car. Still confused, I walked towards my class.

* * *

><p>I sat down in my usual seat and pulled out my notebook; ready for today's lecture. As I opened up to a new, fresh page I noticed a lot of whispering going on. Usually this class was really talkative, but they didn't really care if they were loud. Why were they whispering now?<p>

I looked over to the desk next to me, but they stopped talking once I did. I looked over to the other side, and they did the same thing. What was going on?

The whispering carried on throughout the period, making me more nervous. Were they talking about me? What was there to talk about? What if they weren't talking about me? Am I just being paranoid? But Everytime I tried to figure it out, the people around me would stop talking. It had to be about me right?

The same thing happened in second period. What the hell? What was so freaking amusing that they had to whisper about me?

We had a substitute for today, so I took this chance to listen in on their conversations. I took out a book to pretend that I was listening, and took out my iPod. I put in my headphones, but I left the iPod off so I could still hear them. Just as I expected, the people around me started to speak louder, thinking I couldn't hear them.

"You think she's dating him?" a girl asked.

"Pretty sure, they were all over each other this morning." A boy replied. I was guessing they were talking about Adrian.

"But didn't she just break up with Keith?" the girl asked. My stomach fell at the question. They were still talking about that?

"I heard they broke up because one of them cheated." The boy said.

"She probably was the cheater. I mean, come on? Keith is so sweet and kind, but Sydney came back to school with an older guy." The girl said. My fist clenched around the cover of my book. They were thinking that I was the one who cheated?

"But Keith came the first day of school with Laurel, and if you think about it, Sydney and Laurel haven't spoken to each other all year. That's really weird considering how close they used to be." The boy said. I felt so relieved when he pointed that out.

"But Keith and Laurel probably were screwed over by Sydney. Maybe that guy Sydney's with had some type of relationship with Laurel. So both broken hearted they got together." The girl said. I rolled my eyes at her theory. What was with this girl and trying to make me look like the bad guy?

"I hardly believe that's it." The boy said.

"Then how do you explain her breakdown yesterday?" The girl challenged. So that's how this all started? Was because of my little cry fest yesterday? I sighed, feeling like slapping everyone.

"She was almost run over. Wouldn't you cry if you almost died?" the boy pointed out. I was so glad someone was actually being realistic about this.

"Yeah, but she could have been overridden with guilt." The girl said. I heard him sigh.

"You are impossible." He said. I smiled at how he wasn't just jumping to conclusions. He was at least being logical about this.

They started talking about other things and I stopped listening to them. It was five minutes before the bell, and I decided to thank the boy for standing up for me. He would probably think I was weird for listening in on their conversation, but I still felt like thanking him.

I walked over to him, trying really hard to remember his name. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall in height, and pretty built, but it was expected from a football player. I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention, and he turned around to look at me.

"Hey Sydney." He smiled. My heart stuttered a bit. He knew my name?

"Um, Hi Trey." I was so glad I remembered his name.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked. Suddenly my stomach filled with butterflies and I was suddenly nervous.

"No." I shook my head. "I just wanted to say, thank you." I said. He smiled at me amusedly.

"Thank me? For what?" he asked. I smiled, and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"For um, sticking up for me back there. You believing that I didn't cheat on Keith, I really appreciate that." I said. I saw a slight shade of pink come across his ears and cheeks.

"You heard us huh?" he said. I only nodded. He shrugged. "No problem. I know you aren't like that. I just didn't want people to talk badly about you." He said. I could feel my face start to heat up at his explanation.

"Well, thank you." I said. He smiled in reply.

"So is it true?" He asked. I stared at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "Are you and that guy dating?" he asked. I hesitated before answering. What was Trey going to think of me now that he knows I'm 'dating' an older guy?

"That's cool." He said. I looked at him surprised. "If he makes you happy, then that's what matters, right?" he asks. I could only nod. He nods too and smiles. "Well then I'm happy for you." He says. I smile shyly back. He really wasn't like any of the other guys.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave the room. Trey grabbed his stuff, and nodded towards the door. I walked out of the room with him, and a little ways down the hall. We didn't say anything more, but that smile was still on his face.

"Hey, Trey! Let's go dude." One of Trey's friend's calls, Micah, if I remember correctly.

"I'll see you around Sydney." Trey says. I nod and watch as he leaves me behind to meet up with Micah. As they walk away I can't help but smile. I didn't know Trey very well, but I could already tell his personality. No guy would stand up for just any girl.

"Sydney!" I feel someone poke me in the side. I shriek and jump away from them. I turn around to find Kris and Jules laughing at me. "Jumpy are we?" Jules sputters out.

"You guys are so mean." I pout, only teasing. Kristin links her arm through mine, calming herself down.

"But you can't help but love us." She said. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Come on. Let's get to our table before the sophomores get there." Julia said, pulling us towards the cafeteria.

We follow her into the cafeteria, but Kristin and I walk towards the lunch line while Julia goes to save our table. As I grabbed my salad box, Kristin stops to talk to me.

"Where you and Trey flirting?" she asked. I looked at her in shock.

"What?" I reply. She looked around us before continuing.

"It just looked like you two were being a little too friendly towards each other." She said. I shook my head at her.

"We were just talking. I was only thanking him for standing up for me in second." I said.

"Standing up for you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't tell me you haven't been hearing all that stuff about me today. About how people are taking Keith's side, saying that I cheated on him, and talking about my little breakdown yesterday." I said. She shook her head, telling me she didn't hear anything at all.

"Well, they were." I said. "And Trey was the only one who said that I never did any of those things. That I wouldn't ever be the cheater, and I wasn't like that. He was being nice to me." I said. Kristin sighed, and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Syd. It just looked like more than that. I was just making sure." She said. I shook my head at her.

"Don't worry about it." I said. She nodded and we began to walk towards our table.

Admittedly I was a little hurt by her judgment. She knew better than anyone that I would never cheat on anyone or anything. But to know that she would believe I was flirting with another guy while dating another really hurt. Sure she doesn't know the whole story between Adrian and me, but still. Did she not trust me?

"So what are you girls going to wear to the concert?" Julia asked as soon as I sat down.

"I think skinny jeans and a cute red top." Kristin asked.

"I'm going in a black mini skirt and a tight blue t-shirt. I'm pretty sure Brogan will appreciate that." Jules giggled. I shook my head at them.

"What about you Sydney?" Jules asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet." I said.

"You better not come with matching outfits with Adrian. God, how tacky would that be?" Jules said. We laughed at her, and continued to talk about the concert. I was really glad I had these two to take my mind off the drama of high school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? The concert scene won't come in until a few chapters in. Sorry, but I need to build up more on the relationship between Sydney and Adrian. Because the concert is a big drama chapter. Be excited, be very excited.**

**Anyway! Thank you for the reviews. More would be greatly appreciated. Remember, the more reviews, the faster the update. **

**And if you read the message I left on the review, thank you for being patient. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed on my story. Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy and excited I get when I see a new one up. Literally, I make a weird little squeak when I do. My friends think I'm crazy whenever I do that, because I'm usually sitting in class and checking up on my stories. **

**Anyways, thanks for the patients, and thanks for all the luck you've wished me on my exams. I'm so nervous! But thanks for the support. ^_^ Alright, I think you all have waited long enough.**

**Dedicated to:**

_**Pink n pretty barbie **_

**For always taking the time to review my stories. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The weekend came faster than I expected. School was beginning to become a living hell, with all the rumors about me going around and all. But I survived, because I have Kristin and Julia, but now I have Trent there to block off the rumors. He's really becoming a regular face to see in school.<p>

I sat on my bed, and looked through my CD collection. Today was Adrian's time to learn. I was waiting for him to come back from an errand he had to run. I didn't know what type of errand he had to do, but with Adrian, I couldn't guess anywhere near. I finally found the CD I was looking for.

Smiling, I walked over to my stereo system and popped in the disk. I smiled down at the cover as I waited for the music to start and the stereo to register the CD. Just as the song started to play, a knock sounded on my door.

"Come on in." I called.

"You know how much of an open invitation that is?" Adrian asked, as he walked in and closed the door. "Anyone could walk in." he added. I rolled my eyes as I turned around to face him.

"I knew it was you." I said. He lifted an eyebrow in question. I sighed and sat at the end of my bed. "Alright, come sit down." I ordered. He did as I told him, and sat next to me. I handed him the CD case, and watched as his expression turned annoyed.

"This is Brogan Kelby." I said, pointing to a shaggy, blond haired guy. "He and his band are coming to the concert. Do you understand?" I asked him slowly.

"I'm not 4." He responded snidely. I looked back at my stereo to hear the first song playing.

"This song is called Rescue Me." I said. Adrian sighed, lying across my bed. "One of my favorites, but not my number one." I said. He just looked at me, still bored.

"He sounds like a whiny teenager." He complained. I took a deep breath.

"550." I responded. He only chuckled. "Keep it up Adrian, and soon you will be down to no money at all." I said and played the next song.

Adrian started to laugh really hard. I looked at him like he just grew another head.

"You honestly like this guy?" he asked. I smacked his thigh, which only made him laugh harder. "You sure it's his music and not his ass that you like?" he asked. I stood up, smacking him on his arms over and over again.

"It's his music! Stop being such a perv!" I shouted, and he kept laughing.

"Okay, okay!" Adrian chuckled. "I'll stop, just quit with the week slapping. It tickles." He said. With my last effort, I slapped him one more time, the sound echoing off the walls. He laughed again, but very quietly as he held his arm to him.

"Sure this isn't the _best _song in the world, but it's still really good! His song Who Care's really spoke to me. It helped me with my breakup." I defended Brogan as if he were my best friend. Adrian stopped laughing and sighed.

"Okay. I will behave." He said, but I could still see that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Brogan Kelby isn't that bad." He added. I crossed my arms not believing him, and he sighed in response. "Okay, what's this other band that's playing?" he asked.

I walked back over to my stack of CDs and grabbed my iPod. I didn't have their CD, but I did have a few of their songs on my iPod. I set it up on the Home Doc, and went to one of my favorite songs.

"This is the famous garage band, Stereo Breakdown." I said, still a little upset with Adrian. Their song "Keep Your Coins" started to play and Adrian's face began to become serious.

"Some say that it's like listening to Justin Beiber, but they are nothing like him." I said. Adrian nodded, still listening. "It's a more independent song." I explained. Adrian looked at me curiously.

"These are the guys I'll be listening to at the concert?" he asked. I nodded, and was responded by his smile. "It won't be that bad then." He said. I smiled back at him.

"Glad you won't be totally tortured." I replied.

We both listened to my iPod play music and just laid there. We started to get off the topic of music and into more in depth conversations.

"Eli is definitely getting back with Clare." Adrian argued. I snorted.

"Clare would never take him back. He's too suicidal. Dating him is like constantly being on a roller coaster ride." I debated.

"He only crashed his Hearse to show Clare that he loves her." He replied.

"That was totally uncalled for! He was being over the top dramatic."

"But that's just Eli. That's his character. And didn't Clare promise him that she would never leave him?" he looked at me seriously. I shrugged.

"She did promise him, but Eli was being crazy." I said.

"Doesn't matter." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him, but couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"So if a girl promised you to love you forever and always, you would hold her to that? No matter what?" I asked. Adrian nodded.

"Definitely." He said. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, but that's okay, he smiled back.

"So, other than Degrassi, what other shows do you watch?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Whatever is on." He said. I nodded, understanding when those types of moods come.

Suddenly my stomach made a really loud gurgle. We both looked down at my stomach to see if I had actually made that sound. Adrian chuckled lightly, and sat up.

"Why don't we take a break? Let's go down to the kitchen and grab something to eat." He suggested. I didn't move, but shrug. "Don't tell me you're not hungry, Sage. Only someone starving could make that loud a noise." He said, and held out his hand. I sighed and smiled up at him.

"I guess I could go for a little something." I said, taking his hand. He pulled me up off the bed and rolled his eyes.

He led us down stairs to the kitchen, and began pulling stuff out of the cupboards. He took out the pasta, the corn, and the canned tomatoes. What was he doing?

"I guess I could fix dinner." I heard him whisper to himself. My eyebrows shot up in shock.

"You can cook?" I asked in complete surprise. Adrian looked back at me, and smiled.

"Yeah, I can cook." He said it like it would be obvious. I blushed, feeling stupid for being so shocked. He grabbed some hamburger out of the freezer and began to defrost it in the microwave. I walked over to where he stood in front of the stove.

"What do plan on cooking?" I asked. He smiled.

"A dish I like to call Meaty Pasta." He said. I giggled at the name, and he boiled the water.

"How many women have you cooked this for?" I asked, suddenly feeling bold. I looked up at him, to see his expression very curious, as if he didn't know the answer.

"Actually, you are the first person I've ever cooked this for. Actually you're the first I've ever actually cooked for." He said.

"Come on, that is such a lie." I replied, but he only smiled sweetly.

"It's true. All the women who have hired me have always cooked or ordered out. You're the first one who gets to eat my dish." He said. I smiled.

"First one? Surely you have cooked for your family." I said, before I could even think about what I was saying. Did he even have family? Where exactly did he come from? Who is he really?

"Actually, I haven't cooked for anyone but myself." He said, putting the pasta in the now boiling hot water. "No one knows that I can cook." He added. I rolled my eyes, he was lying to me, I knew it.

"Sure. Not even your ex - girlfriend?" I teased. He dropped the bag of pasta on the counter, the contents spilling out of the bag, and he let out a curse. I helped him clean up the mess, but noticed his expression had turned grim.

"Adrian?" I asked concerned. Maybe I struck a nerve or something.

"Sorry, it slipped." He said, and threw away the pasta that had fallen onto the floor. He came back and started fixing dinner.

I stood next to him, watching his creation come to life. The hamburger became brown, and the pasta became really limp. He added the canned corn to the hamburger and the canned tomatoes to the pasta. He placed the covers on top of the pots and let the food simmer.

All the while I was thinking how he had 'slipped' on me teasing him about his ex-girlfriend. Or maybe that wasn't it. Maybe he never had one. Or maybe he started to have feelings for a client? Whatever it was, I had a feeling to help him. He stood in front of the stove, watching the clear tops steam up and fog up the view of the food.

"Adrian?" I called. He looked up at me like he was just realizing I was standing here. "Are you okay?" I asked. He plastered an obvious fake smile on his face, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, and it was very convincing, but the way he immediately looked away told me that there was something definitely wrong.

"I'm sorry." I blurted. He looked at me confused. "If I crossed the line, I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring up your personal life. That's your business, not mine." I said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not you Sage, I just – I have a complicated past. One that you wouldn't understand." He said. I crossed my arms. I really didn't like it when people assumed I wouldn't get things.

"Try me." I said. He looked at me unsure. "You know that I'm smart, but you don't really know how smart. You can't say whether or not I'll understand." I explained. He shook his head, and whispered something under his breath.

"Okay, fine. But where do I start?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Why not start out with the ex-girlfriend." I said. When he nodded, I now knew that it was because of the mention of the ex-girlfriend.

"So what is her name?" I asked. He looked at me sadly.

"Her name is Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You want to punch me in the face right now, don't you? I start you out with such a cute scene, and I end it with such suspense. Love you too! The next chapter will be about Adrian and Rose, so stay tuned. **

**I love my reviewers, because that's how I know you care. Oh, and if you are wondering. Yes, the bands that I have mentioned are real. **

**Check out their videos! Just go to YouTube, and search these names. ^_^**

**(Brogan Kelby – Rescue Me)**

**(Stereo Breakdown – Keep Your Coins)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, ACT is just around the corner, and I think I'm ready! So rewarding my studies, here is another chapter to My Fake Boyfriend! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

**Also, this is going to be a little off character. I'm making Sydney a year younger than Rose. It will make sense when you read.**

**Dedicated to:**

**(Miss. Jenny)g-baby (sorry, it wouldn't let me type your name like it really is)**

**For catching up with this story and loving each chapter endlessly. Hope the story continues to please you. ^_^**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

Sydney nodded and waited patiently for me to continue. Just the mention of Rose's name brought all the emotions I thought I had gotten rid of came flooding back into my head. From the curves of her face, to the scent of her hair. Every distinct memory I had of Rose came back, and so did the pain.

"Adrian?" Sydney called, reaching for me. Immediately I fell back and checked on the pasta, and cleared my throat.

"I met Rose on a ski trip." I said, continuing on. "She was with her high school, and I was there visiting her best friend, who happens to be my cousin." I said.

"Did your cousin put you two together?" she asked. I chuckled to myself, and shook my head.

"No. I had an immediate attraction towards Rose, but I can't say the same for her." I answered. Sydney's head tilted to the side questioningly. "I had flirted with Rose, but at the time she was interested in someone else." I stirred the pasta, the memory of the cold ski slopes floating in my mind.

"So had did you get her to be your girlfriend, if she was interested in someone else?" she asked. I looked at her, and hid the pain I was feeling with a smirk.

"It hurts to know that you haven't realized that I can be very persuasive." I said, earning a smile and a small giggle from her. I looked back at the stove and continued the story. "The guy Rose liked got into a bit of trouble, and she decided to go after him."

"Ouch, that must have felt like a slap to the face." She said. I nodded.

"It did at the time." I said, and continued. "But Rose couldn't go after him by herself, she needed my help."

"Wait, you went with them?" She asked. I shook my head, and shook some oregano into the sauce.

"No. Rose needed money, and so I gave it to her, but on one condition." I said.

"Wait." Sydney said, holding a hand out as if that would stop me. "Did Rose know about your 'dating' business?" I asked. The question actually made me laugh, which only confused her more.

"I've only been doing this 'dating' business for a couple of months. Rose was before any of this." I explained. She nodded, but still seemed confused.

"So what condition?" she asked. I sighed, stirring the sauce.

"The condition was, if she took the money, but came back with no luck on the guy, she would have to give me a chance." I explained. She blinked a few times, and I could tell she was trying to figure it out for herself.

"So she took the money, couldn't help this guys she liked, came back and started dating you?" she asked. I nodded, and smiled at her.

"You know you're smarter then you come off to be." I said. She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so you two were dating. What went wrong?" I asked.

I began to cook the hamburger as my memory of it came back.

"He came back, and Rose started to avoid me." I said. I didn't need to look at Sydney to know that she was looking at me sympathetically. "Then Rose got into trouble with the law," I chuckled at the thought of Rose always getting into trouble. "And the guy was there to help her." My smile faded as I began to see the whole scene again.

Rose in the parking lot, kissing him with so much love. It made me sick, and it had felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest and ran over by a monster truck repeatedly, and I stood there and watched it happen.

"Before I knew it, I had lost her to him." I said, turning the stove off. Sydney stood silently by my side. I didn't risk looking at her. I knew that if I did, I would start to break down all over again. "I should have seen it coming though. She was in love with him the whole time. I couldn't take that away from her, no matter what I tried her heart was always with him."

Suddenly a pair of skinny arms wrapped around my waist, and I looked down to find a head of blond hair. Sydney let out a small sob as she hugged me. Slowly and carefully, my arms rested around her, hugging her back. She sniffled and took a deep breath.

"She was a bitch for doing that to you." She said, her cussing surprising me. "She shouldn't have put you in that situation. What she did to you was wrong. I mean, you loved her, and she goes behind your back and chooses that other guy." It was strange how our two breakups sounded so similar. I hug her tighter to me, needing her comfort.

When she finally pulled back and looked up at me, I saw her tears running down her face and almost laughed at her messed up makeup.

"If I ever come across Rose, I'll be sure to punch her for you." She said. I chuckled, and grabbed a paper towel and began to wipe her face clean.

"Thank you for the offer, but you would be the one hurting rather than her." I said. She pulled back looking a bit pissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, just that Rose once took down a guy twice her size with a few seconds, and you…well I can't picture you beating anyone up." I said, pulling her back to wipe her face. She slapped my chest, meaning it to be hurtful, but it was a little weak.

"You are so mean." She said. I only chuckled, and she smiled in return. Once I was done cleaning her face, I threw away the paper towel and prepared both our plates.

"Dinner is served." I announced, setting the plate in front of her. I watched as she took a bite, and her eyes went wide and she chewed slowly.

"Holy cow! This is fantastic!" she exclaimed. I smiled, and nodded taking a bite from mine. "Adrian." She called. I looked up at her, to see her soft smile. "Thank you." She said. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Sage."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awe! Wasn't that just cute? Oh, and yes I did use the same history between Rose and Adrian in this story. And yes, she is still a damphire. I decided (a while ago) that it would only be Sydney's life that I would change. So expect the vampire side of the story to stay the same. **

**Alright, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, and as always, don't forget to review! Because I love it when you do! Until next time! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I feel so loved! ^_^ Thanks so much for the quick reviews! Since I've been away for a while, I had decided to put up another chapter sooner than expected! Hope you all love it like you have the previous chapters!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Anonymous reviewer – Hannah**

**Although you don't have a Fanfiction account, I do appreciate your review. And I am writing my own book. I have two I've posted online already. If you're interested, let me know! ^_^**

**THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE! ~ If you all really are curious about my book that I am writing, let me know and I'll post up the link on my profile, but you have to let me know whether you want it or not!**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

It's been a couple days after Adrian told me about Rose. It's raining today, and Adrian seemed happier about the weather than I did. I liked the rain, but he seemed to love it. Usually when he dropped me off to school he was a little grumpy and hid his thoughts behind big sunglasses he always wore. Today he didn't wear his sunglasses, and there was a little half grin on his lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"What? I can't smile?" he asked. My eyebrow arched in question.

"Yeah, but it's sort of creeping me out." I said. He chuckled, and pulled into the school's parking lot.

He got out the same time I did, and walked over to my side of the car just as I shut the door closed. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist, making me jump and let out a little squeak. I giggled, trying to look at him, but he had his head resting on my shoulder. Seriously, what has gotten into him?

"Adrian, are you okay?" I asked. He only smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. I shrugged, and he chuckled in reply.

"Seriously, get a room!" Adrian and I looked up to see Julia and Kristin grinning at us. Adrian let me go, only to take my hand instead. We walked up to them, and they began calling us various couple names.

"Will you shut up?" I scolded them both, and they replied with a series of giggling.

"Come on Sydney, they're just jealous." Adrian said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He was really acting this up. He must have had great sleep last night or something.

"Jealous? Now that's just disgusting." A voice said behind us. We all looked to see Laurel, an ugly sneer on her face, and her hand in Keith's.

"No, that's just your face." Julia responded. I smiled a little, and so did Adrian.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear anything that was coming out of the fat cow next to you Kristy." Laurel snapped back. Julia's mouth dropped open, while Kristin's eyes went wide. I glared at Laurel, and Adrian kept a firm grip on my hand.

"You're one to talk you dieting-pill-popping-bulimic whore!" Julia shouted. We were all look between the two, already feeling the fight coming. Laurel's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed.

"You're one to talk, I wasn't the one who got pregnant at the age of 14!" Laurel shot back. All at once, Julia's, Kristin's and my own jaw's dropped completely open. Laurel smiled in a snobby way, and seemed so smug and satisfied with herself.

"I can't believe you just said that." Kristin said, still in shock. I narrowed my eyes at Laurel, and dropped Adrian's hand. I took one step towards Laurel, but then Julia stepped in front of me. Quick as forest fire, Julia's hand smacked across Laurel's cheek, a loud slap sound hung in the air.

"You bitch." Julia said, low and menacing. Laurel glared at Julia, right before she grabbed her and shoved her to the ground.

"Laurel!" Keith shouted, reaching for her. The rest of us shouted for Julia. Keith pulled Laurel up, and Adrian had pulled up Julia. Before it ended, Julia kicked out her foot and kicked Laurel in the gut.

"F*cking slut!" Julia shouted.

"I'll kick your ass!" Laurel shouted back.

"Get her inside." I ordered, not wanting to Julia in trouble. Julia was still struggling against Adrian, but he held her firmly. We finally got her inside and away from Laurel, and I stood in front of her.

"Jules, calm down." I said, but she was still resisting. I finally grabbed her face, and pushed her hair out of it. "Julia, Julia." I said, trying to grab her attention. She looked up at me. "Julia, calm down. Deep breathes. You don't want to get in trouble." I said. She did take one giant breath, but then she broke.

Tears swelled up in her eyes, and she hung her head low letting out a sob. Kristin and I looked at each other, feeling bad for her. Julia cried and sobbed, but did it quietly so not to draw attention. Adrian let go off her, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Julia. She had no right bringing that up." I said, rubbing her back. She clung onto me, and Kristi joined in on the hug. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." I tried to reassure her. Akira watched us, and I could tell he was feeling out of place.

"You can go, we can handle this." I said. He nodded, but didn't move an inch. "I'll explain later." I said. He looked from me to Julia, concern came across his face, but he nodded.

"I'll see you later." He said, I nodded, and he nodded at Kristin, who nodded back at him. He turned to leave, and I turned back to Julia.

"Come on, let's go clean yourself up." I said. With a sniffle, and a wipe of the face, Julia nodded. We helped her up and lead her to the bathroom.

She sat up on the counter, and Kristin got out some facial wipes out of her bag. I began to wipe away the mascara that was running down her cheeks, and Kristin began to reapply Julia's makeup.

"Chiquita tell me what's wrong." Kristin sang. Julia didn't respond. Kristin elbowed me, and I nodded.

"You're enchained by your own sorrow." I sang along. Now I wasn't the best singer in the world, but it caught Julia's attention.

"In your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow." Kristin and I sang together. Julia only looked at us like we were crazy.

"How I hate to see you like this." Kristin continued.

"There is no way you can deny it." I added.

"I can see, that you're oh so sad so quiet." We sang together. Suddenly Julia's lips twitched. I continued to wipe the remaining snot off her face, and Kristin went to work with the makeup.

"Chiquita tell me the truth." Kris and I sang. "I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friends, we're the ones you must rely on." Julia then began to smile. "You were always so sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather. I hope, that we can, patch it up together."

I began to work on her hair, pulling out the brush in her bag.

"Chiquita you and I know! That all the heart aches come and go and the scars ain't leaving. You'll be dancing once again, and the pain will end. You will have no time for grieving. Chiquita you and I cry! But the sun is still in the sky, and shining above you! Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquita."

"Try, once more, Like I did before, sing a new song Chiquita." Julia sang softly. Kristin and I smiled, finishing up with her. Julia laughed at our dorky-ness, and Kristin and I shared a look, knowing it would get her to laugh.

"Better?" Kristin asked. Julia nodded, the smile faltering a little. Suddenly a loud flush came from one of the stalls. We all looked to see one of the drama geeks coming out and washing her hands.

"Good choice of song. Can't go wrong with Abba." She commented, without looking at us. We watched as she left the bathroom, and we all laughed as soon as she was gone.

"If the drama girl thinks it's a good song, then I guess we were right." Kristin said. Julia laughed, and shook her head.

"Want to see you makeover?" I asked. She nodded, and we helped her off the counter. She turned around and looked at herself through the mirror. She played with her hair, and blinked a few times.

"Thanks you guys." She said, smiling at us. We gave her a tight hug.

"We love you Julia. Laurel can go burn in the deep depths of Tarturus." I said, making her laugh again.

The bell rang, and we all gathered our things to go to class. Kristin and Julia headed out first, but I checked myself in the mirror before going. I swore to myself that I would get back at Laurel for what she did to Julia. Bringing up that part of Julia's past, was not a smart move. With a final glance, I walked out of the bathroom, and headed to first.

Lunch came around quickly, and I met up with Jules and Kris as usual. They were both animatedly talking. I smiled sitting next to them. They looked at me with a smile, but then their expressions turned curious.

"What's with the grin?" Kristin asked.

"What grin?" I asked innocently.

"That grin that says 'I just did something bad'." Julia said. I only shrugged, and they looked at each other a little freaked.

"Sydney, what did you do?" Kris asked.

Suddenly a loud scream sounded from down the hall. I smiled satisfied. Julia looked out towards the hall, and then back to me.

"Sydney?" Julia asked.

"You're welcome." I said. Julia looked at me questioningly, but Kristin didn't hesitate. She hurried and got up to see what happened. Julia then followed, and I got up, taking my time following them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff hanger? I think yes. ^_^ Don't you love me? **

**I'm sorry for the delay, I got into a bit of trouble the past week. It was for a greater good though. No one, and I mean NO ONE! Messes with my friends. So I guess what happened is sort of parallel of what happened in this chapter.**

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I will update the next chapter sooner, because I made you all wait for so long. Until then… Ciao! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised, I am updating this story early. **

**Sorry for the really late update – as I said before I got into a bit of trouble, But hey! I did pretty well on my ACTs! Thanks for the luck you all wished on me! ^_^**

**Dedicated to:**

**MusicLegend**

**Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ and see, didn't have to wait long, did you? **

**Alright, now for those of you who are curious …**

**MY BOOK IS UP FOR YOU TO SEE! LINK IS UP ON MY PROFILE! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Now, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

I was worried about Julia, and curious why something like that would upset her so much. I mean, this is Utah, aren't there pregnant teens everywhere here? Maybe I'm wrong, or maybe there was something I was missing. But anyway, my good and happy mood was completely gone, and I headed down town. I had done my research and found that there was a blood bar down there.

As I pulled up to the building, I saw that it was open, but not very busy. I parked my car, paid the meter and walked in. The bar tender looked up at me, and I could already tell that this guy was a feeder. I narrowed my eyes at him, figuring he knew what I was.

"Let me guess, you're the tap?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm off duty." He replied. I arched an eyebrow at him. "Irene's in the back." He said. I nodded at him, and threw a 20 on the counter.

I walked to the back room where I found a petite red head stocking shelves. She turned around, and gasped in surprise. She let out a small giggle when she realized it was only me, a moroi , just looking for someone to – well to be blunt – sink their teeth into.

"Do you want me to stand? Or should I sit?" she asked. I pointed towards the little chair that stood behind her. She sat down, her eyes intense on me. I didn't bother my time with her, and walked behind her. I moved her hair out of my way, and she tilted her head to the side, making it clear access for me.

Her skin was pale white, and soft. I bent low, my mouth already watering. I heard her take in a deep breath, and I quickly bit into her neck. She made a little squeak from the sharp sting of her skin breaking. I began sucking in her blood, and her head fell back as the endorphins released into her blood stream.

Once done, I licked my lips and handed her a cloth to wipe herself off. She smiled up at me, her eyes still glazed over from her high. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the back room. I passed the bartender, and walked out back to my car.

I started the car, and drove down to the first light when my cell went off. I looked at the caller ID to find it was Sydney. I immediately answered.

"Hey, good news," she said. "We got back at Laurel for what she did to Julia," she said, but I could feel a giant 'but' at the end of her sentence. "But," I knew it. "The bad news is, I need you to come pick me up from the Principal's office." She said.

I busted out in laughter, and nearly dropped the phone. Sydney waited patiently as I had my little fit, and I took a deep breath to let her know I was finished.

"You, Miss Good-Grades-Never-Got-In-Trouble Sage, are calling from the principal's office from causing trouble?" I asked.

"Shut up Adrian, just come get me." She said.

"Wait, wait," I stopped her from hanging up. "Isn't your mom supposed to come get you?" I asked.

"Mom talked to the principal, saying she isn't able to come get me because of work, so they agreed to have you come and get me." She explained. I sighed, my good mood coming back.

"Alright, sit tight. I'm on my way." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Oh, and Sage," I added. "Don't go and join any gangs while you wait." I heard her hang up, and I could practically picture her rolling her eyes, calling me different names. I laughed and made my way over to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

I walked behind Kris and Julia as they went to go see what was wrong with Laurel. A smug smile crossed my lips as I saw Laurel, covered in green, snot looking, and very sticky slime. Laurel screamed again as other kids surrounded her.

"Oh, my god." Kristin let out, covering her mouth, hiding her smile.

"Sydney?" Julia looked at me, and I just wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Of course I did it. No one messes with my friends. Now, if you mess with me, than whatever, but my friends are a bit No-No. Laurel knew better, and should have seen this coming. I had set up her gym locker up with a green slime explosion, so when she opened it, green slime exploded in her face. It seriously pays off to pay attention in Physics.

"What is going on here?" Our Principal, Mr. Anthony, shouted from down the hall. Students parted like the Red Seas when he began to walk towards us. He looked over Laurel, a little disgust on his face.

"Who did this?" he asked her, being the concerned principal. Laurel spun around, and pointed at me.

"She did it!" she shouted. Mr. Anthony looked at me, to Laurel.

"Sydney?" he asked unbelieving.

"No! That one next to her." Laurel said. Our jaws dropped when she accused Julia. Laurel knew that with Julia's grades, she wouldn't be able to pull of such a stunt. She knew it was me, but she was blaming Julia.

It clicked in my head. She's killing two birds with one stone. She's getting back at Julia, and hurting me in the process, she knew I would feel guilty. Mr. Anthony didn't know Julia, so he had no reason to believe if she did or didn't do it.

"Alright, both of you, come to my office." He said. Laurel glared at Julia, while Julia stood frozen to the spot. I wouldn't let Laurel do this to her.

"Mr. Anthony." I called out. He looked at me. "It wasn't Julia, I did it." I said, and gasps escaped everyone's lips. Yeah, the perfect student is admitting to trouble.

"Miss Sage, I understand that you feel like you must stand up for," Mr. Anthony began, but I cut him off.

"I did it, and I can tell you how, and why I did it." I said. Mr. Anthony looked at me for a few moments, trying to see if I were lying, but he knew that I didn't lie – well until recently.

"Alright, Laurel, Sydney, and Miss Julia, come with me." He said. Kristin followed, even though Mr. Anthony didn't call her name, feeling guilty for everything too.

When we got to his office, I had told him how I managed to slime Laurel, and why I did it. This brought up the fight between Laurel and Julia, which resulted us to be sent home. Seeing that we haven't ever been in trouble before, Mr. Anthony let us off with a warning, and said that we better not try this again, because now we made his list. That dreaded list that I hoped I never be on, but I guess that's done with.

Each girl called their parents to let them know what happened, and to come get them because we couldn't leave if they didn't. When I called my mom, she was having trouble with the pipes at work, and was with the plumber at the moment. She talked to Mr. Anthony about sending someone to come and get me. He agreed to it as long as the person was over the age of 18. I immediately called Adrian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? And I hope that beginning part helps with some of you who are confused. Yes, Adrian is still a vampire. **

**The only AU part of it is the Alchemist side. Sydney's life is the difference, there are still Moroi and Damphire and Strigoi. Hope that clears things up.**

**Check out my online book, and leave a comment at the end of it, and vote for your favorite chapter, or the whole thing. **

**Okay, got to go now! Peace out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another Chapter for all you lovely fans! ^_^**

**Dedicated to:**

**AussieGirl16**

**For sticking with me through this whole thing, and reviewing every chance you get. Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

The car ride home with Adrian consisted of me telling him what I did, and him laughing the rest of the way home. I mean, what was so funny about me sliming Laurel? We arrived home, and Adrian opened my door, still chuckling to himself. I got out, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Honestly, Adrian it wasn't that funny." I said. He shook his head, following me to the door.

"What's funny is the actual idea that you would do something that funny." He said. I unlocked the door, and turned back towards him.

"I'm funny." I say in my defense. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat Sage." He said, walking past me and into the house. My mouth dropped open, and I followed him inside shutting the door.

"I am too, funny." I say, but it only makes him laugh harder. "I am!" I shout. He turned around, and sighed.

"Look, Sage. I'll admit, you have your humorous moments, but you're not really a gut busting comedian." He said. I glared at him.

"I'll prove it." I said. He looked at me amused, and crossed his arms.

"Alright, let me hear it." He said. I smiled, thinking of a joke.

"Okay, I know this really good one." I said. He nodded, waiting for me to say it. "Okay. Why did the watermelon get married?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "'Cause it _cantaloupe_!" I laughed, slapping my knee like it was the funniest thing in the world, but Adrian just stood there.

"You done?" he asked. I stopped laughing and sighed.

"Okay, I'll admit it, it wasn't all that funny." I said. He sighed, and shook his head. "Okay fine, you tell one." I challenged. He looked at me unsure, but that grin told me he was thinking about it. "Go on." I prod.

"Fine." He said, and looked at me seriously. "What is the difference between 'Oooh!' and 'Aahhh!' ?" he asked. I thought for a while, and I didn't get it.

"I don't know." I said. He smirked.

"About three inches." He said. I looked at him confused, not getting it. He chuckled, and patted my head. "You're virgin mind wouldn't get it." He said, walking upstairs. My jaw dropped, and it suddenly clicked.

"EW! Adrian that is so gross!" I shouted, and he laughed as I followed him up the stairs.

"Took you long enough Sage." He laughed, walking into his room.

"Of course you would think up a dirty joke." I retorted, sitting down on his bed. He continued to chuckle to himself as he lay down. I looked around his room, noticing the few changes he had made. There were only a few pictures up, one right on his night stand.

I looked over it, noticing three girls in the picture. The tallest had dark colored hair that fell down in beautiful waves, while the other two were blond, one with blue eyes, the other with green eyes, just like Adrian.

"Which one of them is Rose?" I asked, assuming that one of them were her.

"Hmm?" Adrian responded.

"Which one is Rose?" I asked, gesturing to the picture. He looked over to the picture, and stared at it.

"The one in the middle." He answered. I looked back at the tall one, with dark colored hair. She was very beautiful. I could see why Adrian would fall for her.

"And the others?" I asked. He looked away from the picture.

"The one the right is my cousin Lissa, and the other one is Jill." He said. I looked at the picture for a little longer, but I turned away from it. For some reason, I felt a little strange. It was like my stomach flipped upside down, and I was sad.

"Sage, you owe me an explanation." Adrian said. I shook myself from the feeling, and looked at Adrian confused once more. "What was all that about with Julia?" he asked. I sighed, shaking my head at the memory.

"It was one of the darkest moments in our lives." I said. Adrian sat up, probably sensing my seriousness.

"What happened?" he asked. I looked at him, seeing his concern. I looked back down at my hands, and explained.

"About two years ago, the girls and I – including Laurel – were at a party down in St. George. It was one of Laurel's friend's college parties. We were 14 at the time, I should have known better than to go." I said.

"But what happened?" he asked. I pushed my hair out of my face, and continued.

"Well, Laurel started to get drunk, but the rest of us knew better. Kristin took tiny sips, but only to give her a buzz. I was totally against drinking or eating anything at this party, and so was Julia. But I turn my back for one second," tears began to spring into my eyes as I remember that night.

"Sage?" Adrian asked, trying to look at me. I shook my head, turning away.

"Someone must have drugged her, or something, because the next thing I know Julia is gone from sight." I sniffle, wiping the oncoming snot from my nose. "It took a long time for Kristin and I to find her, but when we did it was too late." I wiped at my eyes to get rid of the tears.

"We found Julia passed out in one of the rooms upstairs. Her shirt was torn and pushed up past her chest, her skirt and underwear around her ankles, and bruises around her body." I shut my eyes tight, trying to get rid of the images that flooded my head.

"Did you catch the bastard?" Adrian asked furious. I shook my head.

"We never found out who it was." I said, and sighed. "We found out Julia was pregnant a few weeks later." Adrian's hand covered mine, and I didn't even notice that I was shaking.

"That's what Laurel meant." He said. I nodded.

"After a lot of thought, and counseling, Julia finally decided to get rid of the baby."

"She got an abortion?" Adrian asked shocked. I shook my head.

"No, Julia wouldn't even consider it. She chose to have a closed adoption. She doesn't have anything to do with her child anymore." I explained. Adrian nodded, understanding.

"But it nearly destroyed Jules. She will never remember than night, and she will never get the Justice she deserves." I said a little bitterly. Adrian nodded again.

"You are a good friend. You stay with her no matter what. Nothing like Laurel, who throws it into her face, and even when it was her own damn fault." He said. I shook my head again.

"No, it was my fault. I should have watched Julia more carefully. I should have never-"

"Sydney!" Adrian shouted. I flinched, not from him shouting, but the way he said my name. "It was not your fault. You weren't the one to bring her to that party. If anything, it was Laurel's cousin for exposing you girls to such a grown up party." He said.

"Do not blame yourself for this." He ordered me. I could feel more tears swell up in my eyes again, and buried my head in my hands. "It's okay." Adrian said, wrapping his arms around me, and kissing the top of my head.

I leaned into him, needing his support. I knew he was right. Everyone kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help feel that it was. That feeling wouldn't go away, but having Adrian helps me deal with it.

I don't remember what happened next, because the next thing I knew, I woke up. I opened up my eyes to find myself next to Adrian, on his bed.

My head lay on his chest, with his arms still wrapped around me. He was sleeping, light snores escaping his lips. I looked around the room to find it lightly lit by the moon's beam. I checked the time to see it was only 8:00 at night. I fell back against Adrian, and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Start happy, end happy, right? Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, time for another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to:**

**NecholeEJ**

**For catching up from the begging and asking for more. Thank you very much!**

**I appreciate all my reviewers, and the things you do to catch my attention. Thank you so much! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

The next few weeks with Sydney felt like a dream. Odd for me to say, I know, but it's true. I was starting to get used to her life style. Drop her off at school, do my thing while she's gone, pick her up, and just spend time with her.

I was on my way back from dropping her off at school when I realized what was happening. I'm turning into one of those preppy guys you see in those suburb TV shows. What was happening to me? What happened to the sly, smooth talker? I had to pull myself together.

I pulled up into the driveway, and planned on a night out to myself. I didn't need to tell Sydney where I was going. Hell. I'm Adrian Ivashkov. I explain to nobody. I was about to run up to my room and grab a couple items of clothing, but then I heard a loud crashing sound. The sound of glass shattering.

Curious, I walked towards the noise that came from the kitchen. I peered around the corner, but it was only Sydney's mom. I looked at her confused. She was still dressed in her pajamas and in her night robe. Usually she would be off to work by now. When I looked closer I noticed her tear streaked cheeks, and red face.

"God, I swear." She muttered to herself. I checked her aura and saw a red and purplish tint of color. There was definitely something wrong. I debated whether or not to see what was wrong, or just to leave, but she saw me before I could make the choice.

"Oh, Adrian. You're back." She tried to smile, but she couldn't and turned around. I walked into the kitchen, and immediately could smell the liquor. I knew she had some stashed somewhere.

"Everything alright?" I asked. She let out a forced laugh, and poured some liquor into a wine glass.

"Do you drink?" she asked, but didn't wait for me to answer before she handed me the wine glass.

She filled another one, and took a sip from it while sitting down. I sat down across from her, and hesitated before drinking. I don't know what came over me. I would have never hesitated before drinking, but now?

"Where do you work, Adrian?" she asked. I took another drink to give me time to think.

"Family business." I finally answered. She then took a giant swig from her glass.

"Business, huh?" she scoffed. I arched an eyebrow at her. "I bet you will have to go on business trip too, wont' you." She spat.

"I – uh," I stared at her a little crept out now.

"Business men. They're all the same. All they care about is getting money. No time for the family, his kids, his wife." Suddenly she began to cry, and she let out a sob. I put my hand on top of hers, and she calmed down a little bit.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping her face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"It's my husband." She said, continuing to wipe at her face. "He was supposed to be home this weekend, but he just called to let me know he has to stay on his trip another month or two." She said. I handed her a paper towel that she gladly accepted.

"So he won't be back?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He's already been gone for 2 months already." She said, starting to get angry. "And you would think the first thing on his mind would be his family, but no! All he cares about is his damn job." She said, drinking the rest of her glass, and refilling it.

"What is your husband's job, anyway?" I asked. She leaned in close and whispered as if it were some big secret.

"He works for an underground business. It's so secret, that we don't even know about it." She said. I was going to ask for more, but she pressed her index finger against my lips. "Shhhhh!" she said roughly. "No one else is supposed to know that though." She said, trying to look at me seriously.

Okay, she was definitely hammered. The alcohol was practically dripping from her breath. She began to refill her glass, but I took it from her, and set it aside away from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I got up and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and lifted her off the seat.

"I'm taking you to a magical place." I lied. She laughed.

"Adrian, there's no such thing as,"

"Shh." I interrupted her. "It's full of clouds and soft pretty things." I said, leading her towards her bedroom. She laughed in reply.

I opened her door, and led her to her bed. When she saw it, she freed herself from my grasp, and collapsed on her bed. I sighed, looking down at her. She rolled over to her side, and passed out. With a shake of my head, I pulled her blanket over her, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked back down to the kitchen, and grabbed the liquor bottle. I took one big gulp straight from the bottle. I looked at it, feeling the little buzz in the back of my head. I stared at the bottle, but didn't feel very satisfied. I found the cork and corked the bottle and put it away.

I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and went out to the garage to my baby. It was still sitting where I left it. I saddled on and turned it on. It purred to life, and I smiled as I opened the garage door. I backed out of the garage and closed the door.

I revved the bike as I pulled out onto the street. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to ride. With a free feeling, I peeled down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

I slammed my gym locker shut, and tied my hair up in a high pony tail. Today we were playing volleyball, one of the sports I was actually good at. Now usually I would just be excited to play, but today I was determined.

Laurel once again had managed to piss me off. She liked to come off looking like she was perfect, but today; I was going to make sure to smoke her. I hated that I had gym with her, because she got every guy's attention with her low cropped skank-top, and her booty shorts. I still wonder why she hasn't been dress coded. Even if she looked like Hotty McSlut, I would bring an end to those googly eyes that watched her.

I walked out of the locker room, and walked towards the net opposite the one Laurel was at. She was laughing at whatever one of the guys had said, and when she saw me coming, her smile started to disappear off her face.

"Hey Micah, let me serve." I called a red head that I had known since sophomore year. He passed me the ball, and I took the server's spot.

"Why so serious?" I looked over to find Trent smiling at me teasingly. I smiled back, and shrugged.

"I'm in this to win." I said. He chuckled in response.

"I like the way you think." He said, nodding for me to serve. I smirked, and looked over at Laurel, who was glaring at me.

I bounced the ball a few times, spinning it in my hands until I was ready. The rest of the people on my side saw how serious I was, and got ready to play. Micah and Trent the only two who actually looked as determined to win.

I threw the ball in the air, and waited for the perfect time to hit it. I knew how to do under hand and over hand, but my over hand was stronger. As my hand smacked against the ball, it flew towards Laurel.

I waited, and hoped to see it hit her right in the face. But someone stepped in front of her, and hit the ball over towards us. Ugh! Not part of the plan. Micah took a step back, and hit the ball to the other side.

The game continued, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't get Laurel to trip up at all. The guys on her team kept hitting the ball for her. It was just so damn frustrating!

I was finally up in front, across from Trent, and in front of Micah, and I knew I had to get Laurel with my next move, or the period would be done before I knew it. The ball came to our side, and went over to Trent.

"Set! Set!" I shouted. Trent set it up, and I took a giant leap and smacked the ball down for a spike. I lost control with it though, and it didn't head towards Laurel like I hoped. But as I landed and searched for the ball, I saw one the other guys dive, and save the ball from hitting the floor.

The other team cheered, and the kept the ball up. I sighed and went back to my spot on the court.

"Spike!" I heard one of the guys on the other team shout.

"Sydney!" I heard Trent shout next. I turned around and saw the other guy spike the ball, but it was too quick for me to react.

The next thing I knew was that I felt something hard smack me in the face, and my body making a hard impact with the wooded floor. I dropped, and caught myself with my hands. My face stung, and my nose was numb.

"Sydney!" I heard Micah and Trent shout. They were both trying to get me to look up, but I covered my nose instead. I could feel the blood dripping already.

"Way to go idiot!" Micah shouted to the guy who spiked it.

"What?" The guy shouted back. "She's been trying to hit Laurel the whole time, she deserved a little karma." I heard him say.

"Shut up asshole!" Trent shouted, and then his hand was on my cheek. He had me look at him, and my eyes stung with tears. "Shit." He muttered, and had me stand up. "Micah, can you clean up the blood. I'm taking her to Coach's office." He said.

"Yeah, sure thing." Micah said, and started asking people to do things. Trent led me to the teacher's office, and didn't bother knocking.

"What happened?" Coach asked, and stood up to come over to me.

"Ball to the face." Trent explained. The teacher had me remove my hand, and tsked at me.

"Get me a wet towel." She ordered Trent. He did as he was told, and she set me down on a chair, and began to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed in pain, covering my nose again.

"It's not broken." She announced. Then took the Trent had brought over. She moved my hand again, and began to wipe away the blood. "You just bruised it up a bit. Here wipe off the blood while I go get you an ice pack." She said, handing the towel to Trent.

He walked in front of me and began to dab the towel against my face.

"Does it look bad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not as bad as it does in football." He said. That's right; he was on the football team.

"Will I live?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I saw how tough you were out there, I say you have a pretty good chance." He replied. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help." I said. He shook his head.

"None needed." He said and continued to treat me for a while until Coach came back.

"Here, leave this on. It should slow down the swelling." She said. I nodded and placed the small bag of ice on my nose.

I was excused the rest of class, and Trent was given the offer to go back and play. The funny thing is – he stayed with me the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! Filler in the beginning, and action in the end. How did you like it? Review and let me know! So long for now! Bye! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I think it's time for another Update. Yes? Okay!**

**Dedicated to:**

**XoXoGossipGirls**

**For loving this story. Hope you keep enjoying it. ^_^**

**Also, if you know what Sandlot is read the fanfic "Loving Coach" by Kakutouka. If it gets enough reviews, there will be an update for it. Please? Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

I had tried calling Adrian, seeing as he was late picking me up today, but I couldn't get a hold of him. Where could he be? He couldn't possibly forget that he was supposed to pick me up today. Frustrated, I called Kristin.

"What's up?" she answered.

"Have you left yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, did you need me to grab something for you?" she asked. I sighed.

"No, I need a ride." I said. She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Did Adrian forget to pick you up?" she giggled.

"No." I snapped. "He's just very late in doing so." I said, and she and someone else laughed. "Is Julia with you?" I asked, not really surprised.

"Yup!" Julia called from the background. I sighed again, and rubbed my forehead.

"Where are you guys? I'll meet up with you." I said.

"We're by my locker." Kristin said, and I could still sense a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I said and hung up, the last thing I heard were their giggles.

I found them by Kris's locker like she said, and they began laughing as soon as they saw me. I crossed my arms at them, not finding it very funny.

"Oh, come on Syd, we are only teasing." Kris said, still laughing.

"Yeah, keep at it. Meanwhile Adrian can be seriously injured in a car accident or something." I said. Julia stopped laughing and rolled her eyes at me.

"If he were in a car accident, don't you think someone would have contacted you by now, since he is in your car." She pointed out.

"You know what I mean." I said. The two giggled even more.

"Chill out Sydney. Adrian's probably out doing errands for your mom. You know how she is." Kristin said making sense.

"Then why isn't he answering my calls?" I asked. Julia scoffed.

"Are you hearing yourself? When did you become so overly obsessive?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, you're starting to sound like a certain red head." Kristin added.

I gasped, and my hands shot up to cover my mouth. They were right! I was starting to sound like Laurel!

"Oh my God!" I exclaim. My friends nodded at me.

"Come on, we know the perfect remedy for this type of thing." Julia said, sharing a knowing glance with Kristin.

"Where are we going?" I asked. They just smiled and pulled me out towards the parking lot.

"A little place downtown." Kristin said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just the Gateway." Julia said, and I smiled at them both.

"The Gateway?" I asked, and they nodded.

"It's a week before the concert, and we have yet to shop for anything to wear." Kristin said.

"So we're stealing you now, while we have you." Julia added. With their arms around me, they sat me into Kristin's car and we drove downtown.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

I ended up going to a new place to get a feeder. It was another bar, but it was a bigger and fancier bar. The workers were just starting to set up for their cocktail hour, where all the preppy business people go for on their breaks.

I walked around the place, looking for any feeder like people, when I found a petite raven haired girl. Her long legs were what caught my eye, and the black little number she had on fit perfectly against her curves. Her lips were a luscious red color, and her eyes looked like ice. But they had a craving look to them, and that's how I figured out she was a feeder.

I pulled her aside, and brushed my finger against her neck. She seemed to like it, and smirked up at me.

"Is there any where private, where I can get a taste of you?" I asked seductively, not needing to use any compulsion. She nodded, and took my hand with the one not holding the cocktail.

She led me a secluded room, where there was a round cushion thing in the middle of it, covered in a gold colored decretive sheet, with pillows piled in the middle. The walls were a soft red color. What the hell type of bar was this?

"Will it be just a bite, or is there more?" She asked. I arched an eyebrow at her. She giggled, and sat down on the round cushion-bed thing, and beckoned me forward.

"It will be just a bite." I answered her. She then pouted.

"Your loss." She said. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I kept myself from it. I bent over her, and exposed her neck.

As I leaned into her, I heard her gasp, and for some reason I found it rather annoying. I didn't bother being gentle with her, and I just sunk my teeth into her. She whimpered and clung onto my shirt.

I fed off of her, and she didn't hold back either. As if her moans fascinated me. It took everything I had not to slap her to shut her up. As soon as I was satisfied, I pulled back and pushed her back down. She didn't mind it though; she just smiled up at me.

"You don't hold back." She panted. I licked my lips, and didn't even look at her.

She stood up, and placed something in my jacket pocket. I looked down towards it, and she kissed my cheek.

"If you need anyone to feed off of, just come by." She whispered, and walked out of the room. I pulled the card out of my pocket and looked over it.

It was of another bar type place, but it was called _Blood Type_. As I read over the card, I saw the description. It was a bar for vampires. It was a feeder bar, but with beneficial feeders. No wonder the lady came off like that. She was practically working at a brothel.

I put the card back in my pocket, thinking I would need it later on. I walked out of the room, and found the bar a lot more crowded. I made my way out of the building, and found my bike where I left it. I checked the time on my phone, but found about 4 missed calls from Sydney, and 2 text Messages.

Oh crap! I was really late from picking her up. I straddled my bike and tried to call her back, but she wasn't answering me. She must really be pissed with me. I sighed, and put my helmet on. She's going to give me so much crap when I get home.

I tried to race home, but noticed all the clothing stores that I was passing by. Maybe Sydney would be less mad at me if I got her something. Besides, wasn't that concert coming up? Maybe I could get her something to wear for that. Brilliant idea Adrian, I mentally applauded myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

We waited our turn at the cash register. Kristin and Julia were talking animatedly about what they had chosen, and how Brogan and the others wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of them. I rolled my eyes at them, but couldn't help laugh.

"Next, please." The casher called. We placed our things on there, and all pitched in on the price.

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat before leaving?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, we could go to Olive Garden." Kristin added.

"Sounds fine." I answered, grabbing our stuff off the counter.

"Thank you for shopping here." The casher called as we waved thanks and walked away.

"So which way was the Olive Garden?" Julia asked.

"This way." I said, pointing towards my left. When I looked in that direction, my stomach dropped through the floor.

"Sydney?" Kristin called, seeing my expression.

"Is it just me, or does that guy over there look a whole lot like Adrian?" Julia asked. I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"It is Adrian." I said, and as I said his name I looked up and over in our direction. I wouldn't mistake those jade green eyes anywhere.

Without thinking, I walked towards him, and he finally noticed me. He had a surprised look on his face, but then it turned into a look that said he knew he was in trouble. He gave me a small innocent smile.

"Hey, Sage." He said. I glared at him.

"Don't 'Hey, Sage' me Ivashkov. Is this where you have been all day?" I asked. He opened his mouth to reply, but Kristin interrupted him.

"What's that on your cheek, Adrian?" she asked. Then I finally noticed a red smudge on his cheek. My heart began to beat out of my chest, and my insides churned in sickness.

"What?" Adrian asked, touching his cheek.

Angrily, I pulled a tissue out of my purse and wiped his cheek roughly. The smudge came right off, and I looked at it and automatically knew what it was.

"That's funny," I scoffed. "Where did you get lipstick?" I asked, glaring back up at Adrian. He looked at me, shocked, and for once at a loss for words.

"Well, I was over at the perfume section, and this French woman," He began, but I shook my head.

"Forget it." I said. "You don't need to lie to me." I added, throwing the tissue away. "I want to go home." I said, and Adrian looked lost again. "Give me the keys." I ordered, but he didn't move. Already angry with him, I started to search his pockets.

"Where are my keys Adrian?" I asked. I reached inside his jacket pocket, but he grabbed my wrist trying to stop me. He pulled my hand away, but I grabbed whatever was in his pocket before he could.

I looked at what was in my hand, and found a card. _Blood Type_. The card was covered in half naked girls, and a number at the bottom.

"What is this?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Some gave it to me while I was leaving a department store." He lied again. I shook my head again, and threw the card at him.

"Whatever Adrian." I said, and turned around not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Wait, Sage." He called, but I didn't even turn around.

"Sydney?" Julia grabbed my hand, and I looked at her. Surprisingly, I had tears in my eyes and when I looked back at Adrian, they finally fell down my cheeks.

"Not again." I said to myself, and walked back out and ran towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you hate me? Awe! Every couple has their down falls. But the question is, how will they make up? Will they make up? You will never know unless you review!**

**So review and I'll get the next chapter up! Hope you all have enjoyed it so far! **

**Oh, by the way. I do know that the Gateway is a place in Utah, but I have no idea if Utah actually has any places that are like anything like where Adrian was. Still a fictional place for him. **

**So yeah. Until next time! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I feel as if I should update another chapter. Why not? It's summer break for me! **

**Dedicated to: **

**RozaDimka**

**Thank you for loving the story so far. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

Brogan Kelby blasted through my room as I sat on my bed trying to concentrate on my homework. It was very difficult due to the fact that I couldn't get my mind off of Adrian. What had he been doing? Why would he lie to me? Finding lipstick on his cheek? The card in his pocket with some number on it?

Best of all questions was why did I care so much? Adrian really isn't my boyfriend. It shouldn't matter to me if he sleeps around. Then why does my heart feel like it's bleeding a river? Why does it bother me so much?

Fed up with homework, I turned off my stereo and walked down to the kitchen. Mom was just setting the table when I waked in.

"There you are Sydney. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." She joked. I smiled trying to show no sign of what I was actually feeling.

"I'm sorry mom, I've been so busy." I said. She only smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know honey, but at least I see you now." She smiled motioning me towards a seat at the table.

"Dinner is almost ready." She announced.

"It smells delicious." I heard Adrian say. I didn't turn around to see him; I just walked to my seat and sat down.

"Oh, hello Adrian." Mom giggled. "Thank you. Go on and take a seat next to Sydney while I go get dinner." She said. I heard mom leave, but Adrian did not move. For some reason the action made me even madder.

"Come sit Adrian, darling." I said snidely. Adrian then moved and sat in the seat across the table from me. His jade green eyes watched me as I glared at him.

"I can probably guess what you are thinking." He said, and I laughed in reply.

"Then what am I thinking?" I challenged.

"You are thinking of ways to make this work for you." He said. I looked at him curiously.

"Make what work for me?" I asked curiously.

"The situation we are in." he pointed out. I looked away from Adrian's gaze. I wasn't thinking of how it would work out for me, I was trying to figure out why I feel like punching him in the face for it.

"There would be no benefit to me." I answered him crudely. "It also jeopardizes our cover as a 'happy couple'. You do realize that don't you?" I ask.

"Yes, now Miss Genius how do we fix it?" Adrian snapped back.

"Don't call me that, and why don't you come up with a way to fix it?" I ask, way past frustration.

"I say we just come up with some story to cover it up, and continue with the act." He suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that simple." I said.

"Why not?" he asked, also getting upset with me.

"Because, smart one," I retorted. "The reason I hired you was to help me _forget_ the fact that I was cheated on. Julia and Kristin know I wouldn't just forgive you like that." I explain. Adrian sighed, and slumped in the chair.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asks. I shook my head.

"We act normally." I said. He looked at me confused. "We act as if we are recovering. Not so lovey dovey as we've done before. You no longer need to drive me to school, but you will do things a guy would do to win his girlfriend back." I said.

"You mean buying you flowers, begging for forgiveness, that kind of stuff?" he asks. I sighed.

"No begging for forgiveness. It will make it look like you did cheat on me, which what we are trying to avoid. You will try to get me to understand that it was a misunderstanding." I said. He then sat up straight.

"It was a misunderstanding." He claimed.

"I don't care what it was." I snapped. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "What you do with your free time should not be any concern of mine. If you decide to sleep with another girl, I have no right to stop you."

"But I didn't sleep with another girl." He tried, but I stood up interrupting him.

"Say what you will, it doesn't matter. I'll come up with something to cover up my accusation. In the meantime, I'm going up to my room. Tell my mom that I have a headache and excuse me from dinner." I said, and started towards the stairs.

"Sage." I then felt a strong grip around my elbow, and I looked over to find Adrian holding me. I looked at the seat he was just at, to where we were. How did he get to me so quickly?

"I feel like I need to explain what happened." Adrian said, distracting me from my previous question.

"There isn't any need for that." I told him, but he insisted.

"Yes there is." He said, and when I didn't refuse any longer, he began to explain. "The lipstick you found was from a client of mine." He said.

"Another client? You work two women at the same time?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's a different business." He said, and for some reason I believed him.

"And the card I found with the provocative illustrations?" I asked.

"Her business card." He answered. I raised an eyebrow at him. What business did this woman part of? "Does this clear it up for you?" he asked. With a glare, I yanked my elbow out of his grasp.

"Yes." I answer curtly. "But don't think you are out of trouble. You seriously put us at risk Adrian." I said.

"I know that." He said. I nodded.

"Good. Now I'll be up in my room." I said, and turned sharply towards the stairs once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

Dinner was a bit awkward for me. I did as Sydney asked and excused her from the table, but Zoe kept asking me questions that I doubt I could answer to her. For instance, the "Do I wear boxers or tidy-whities" question I found a little too personal.

After dinner was finished I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I checked the time on clock and found that I might be able to catch Lissa before she wakes up. Closing my eyes and calling to spirit, I pictured her royal highnesses room, and called onto Lissa.

"What a nice surprise." Lissa said. "Now what can I do you for?" she teased.

"Hi Lissa." I said, giving her a light hug. She chuckled at me and hugged me back.

"How have you been?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Same as ever." She replied. "How are you?" she asked. I put on a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine." I said. She eyed me carefully.

"I know you fully well Adrian Ivashkov. What is the problem?" she asked. I sighed; she really could sense what I was feeling.

"I was almost caught with a feeder." I announce. I watch as Lissa's face became paler and she looked at me seriously.

"Almost? What exactly happened?" she asked. I sighed, relaying the story of what happened between Sydney and me at the mall. Lissa laughed – not the reaction I expected.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You are so agitated by this girl." She said, shocking me.

"Am not!" I tried to defend. She laughed again.

"Come on Adrian, with any other client you would haven't tried to explain yourself." She pointed out.

"This wouldn't have happened with any other client." I pointed out, but Lissa just smiled at me.

"Which makes this one different." She smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked. She shook her head, and raised her hands up in defense.

"I know nothing more than you do, Adrian. But I think I realize a lot more than you do." She said. I looked at her confused. Soon that smile faded from her lips.

"You are way too deep in this Adrian." She said.

"I don't see how." I replied. She rolled her eyes, as if it were supposed to be obvious.

"Adrian, think about it. Do you usually get this upset over a girl? You could always compel them to forget." She suggested, but I knew I couldn't do that to Sydney. Not a mere morsel in my body would allow me to.

"What are you trying to say Lissa?" I asked. She sighed in irritation.

"I believe you have fallen for this girl." She said. My eyes widened in surprise. Just hearing those words caused my heart to jump. Could I really have fallen in love with Sydney? No, no it wasn't possible.

"That's absurd." I laughed, but even that sounded like a lie.

"You know the rules as well as I do, Adrian." She said, but then laughed to herself. "Then again, you aren't one to follow the rules." She added. I smirked at the comment. "But I'm being serious Adrian. You can get into a lot of trouble for what you are doing."

"I realize that Lissa." I said, holding back my irritation. "I know my limits." She nodded in agreement, and then she grabbed her chest in shock.

"I have to go. Someone is waking me up." She said. I nodded.

"I will talk to you later then." I said. She nodded, and I slowly let her slip back into her reality.

I opened my eyes to find my bedroom light still on. I sighed, not attempting to move. Could Lissa be right? Can I have fallen for Sydney? I thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, she pretty." I said to myself. "And smart and she seems to care for you family and friends a lot. She also has a lot of fire in her personality." I shook my head, growling at myself.

"Come on Adrian, she's a human. That and she's your client. She doesn't see you more than just an employee." I tried to convince myself, but it didn't seem to work.

"Ugh! Adrian, you are really being stupid right now." I scold myself, and I got up.

I quickly stripped down to my boxer, and turned off my light. I climb back in bed, but found myself fully awake. With a giant sigh, I forced my eyes closed. When I did that, the image of Sydney in the mall popped in my mind. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran away from me, while she left me there with a pure guilty feeling. My eyes shot open, and rubbed my face in defeat. Damn that girl! I really needed a cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Review on this chapter! I will be posting the next one very soon, maybe even in the same day. So remember to review on this chapter as well as the next.**

**Thank you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you! **

**Dedicated to:**

**To a dear friend of mine with the initials CJP **

**For loving the VA series and for getting me hooked into them as well. Sorry it took so long to dedicate a chapter to you, but you helped me come up with it.**

**Yup! My friend helped me come up with this chapter. Also, it's the long awaited concert chapter! Yay! Plus it's even longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

It had been a week since the incident between me and Adrian. He had done what I had ordered, and Julia and Kristin bought into the whole thing. Adrian and I weren't really "made up" quite yet, but we were getting there. He seemed a little distant now though. He hasn't wanted to do anything with me lately, not like he used to.

Tonight was the Brogan Kelby concert, and it would be the first time Adrian and I actually did something together all week. I had dressed in the black t-shirt I had bought at the mall and some jeans with my black high tops. I put my hair up into a half up style, letting the bottom half flow down past my shoulders. I applied little make up, only going for the eyeliner and mascara.

I walked downstairs to meet up with Adrian, not wanting to bother him in his room. I waited in the living room, looking over our family pictures. Then I noticed that we have yet to get rid of the pictures of Keith and me. I grabbed the picture of us from the mantel, looking it over.

We looked very happy together. How could Keith ever feel like doing this to me? What had I done wrong? Looking at the picture just caused heartache, so I put if face down on the mantle, reminding myself to get rid of it when I got home.

"Ready?" his voice sounded off the walls. I turned back around to find Adrian dressed in a black open dress shirt with a black tank top with jeans, and a studded belt. I was shocked by his choice of wear, but I liked it.

"Yeah." I answer, not able to look away. I heard him chuckle, and I finally looked up into his jade colored eyes.

"Then let's go. We still need to pick up Kristin and Julia." He said. I nodded, and walked towards him. We walked towards the door when Mom saw us.

"You two going out?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're going to a concert." I answered. She looked at me curiously.

"What concert?" she asked.

"Brogan Kelby." Adrian answered, actually getting the band name right. She smiled at the both of us.

"Oh, well before you go, I want a picture of the both of you." She said, and went to living room where we kept the camera. I sighed, looking at the time.

"Sorry." I apologized to Adrian. He grinned at me.

"No need." He said. Mom then came back in with the camera and held it up in front of her face.

"Smile!" She said, and Adrian wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I leaned up against him and smiled while mom took the picture.

"Aw, you two look so cute." Mom gushed, looking at the pictured.

"Thanks mom, but if we don't go now we'll be late." I said. Mom nodded, and came over to give both of us a hug.

"You two be safe." She said, and I nodded as we both walked out the door.

"We pick up Julia first." I said, and Adrian nodded, opening the door for me.

We picked up Julia and Kristin and immediately we started to sing along to my CD of Brogan Kelby. Adrian kept chuckling to himself while he drove towards the Trade Center. I didn't care if he thought us crazy, nothing could ruin this night for me.

Adrian parked the car, and we headed towards the ticket line. Julia pulled our tickets out of her purse, and we cut in front of the people waiting to buy tickets. We showed ours and they led us right in.

"We need to get up as close to the stage as we can." Julia said.

"Push your way through." Kristin said, grabbing Julia's hand, which grabbed mine and began to lead us towards the front. I grabbed Adrian's hand to make sure he didn't get lost either. His hand felt warm in mine, and as strange as this might sound, my hand fit perfectly in his.

We made our way close to the stage, but couldn't get any closer due to some rough looking people. The stage crew was still setting things up on stage, and we waited patiently for the concert to start. I was fully aware that I was still holding hands with Adrian.

"Hey Sydney." I heard someone call my name. I looked over my shoulder to see Trent and Micah.

"Hey Trent, Micah. What are you guys doing here?" I ask them as they make their way over towards us.

"Don't you know? Trent's a diehard fan of Brogan Kelby." Micah said a joking tone in his voice. Trent chuckled at his friend, and shoved him playfully.

"We're here with Micah's cousin." Trent explained, and then smiled at me. "You like Brogan Kelby?" he asked.

"Like them? She's in love with them." Julia commented. Trent smiled at her comment, and I gave her a dogging look.

"Yeah, they're cool." I said, turning back to Trent and Micah.

"Hey Sydney, who's this?" Micah asked, looking over Adrian.

"This is Adrian, Sydney's boyfriend." Kristin introduced him before I could.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Micah." Micah said, holding out his hand. Adrian let go of my hand to shake Micah's. "And this is Trent." Micah introduced, and the two shook hands, just staring at each other. You could practically see the tenseness between the two.

"Wow, look at the time. The concert should have started already." I interrupted their staring contest, and looked back up at the stage.

"Don't worry about it, these things always start late." Micah said, but as he did, the announcer came out on stage.

"Are you all ready to rock?" he shouted, and the crowd cheered. "I can't hear you. I said; 'Are you ready to rock?'" he shouted again. The crowd cheered louder. "Alright. Put your hands together for the greatest garage band out there, Stereo Breakdown!" he shouted, walking off the stage as the band members came on. People cheered for them, but not as loud as we did.

"Hey guys, thank you for having us." Christian, their lead singer said. "We love being here, and hearing you guys cheer us on, so let me hear it." He said, and the crowd responded by shouting and whistling.

"Alight, we'll start off with a song that all our fans know." Matt, the singer as well as lead guitarist said.

"One, two – One, two, three, four!" Tyson, the drummer shouted.

Matt started out playing the song, and I immediately recognized it. I turned to Adrian, and shouted the song to him. He nodded at me, and took my hand again. An action that made me blush. Tyson then came in with the drums, and then Calvin came in with the base, and Christian with the backup guitar.

**Keep Your Coins – By: Stereo Breakdown**

_The ship has sailed  
>(It's left without me)<br>The Plane is here  
>(Who needs the sea?)<br>You won't catch me back on solid ground  
>I'm much too busy with my head in the clouds<em>

_I am I am So much more  
>Show Up Show Up With a heart that's pure<br>Take it or leave it I am my own  
>If you can't beat it then just leave it alone<em>

_I'll have you know  
>(I don't wanna know)<br>Just what you have in store  
>(What you have to show)<br>I'll take it day by day  
>Just keep your coins<br>Because we make change!_

_I am I am so much more  
>Show Up Show Up with a heart that's pure<br>Take it or leave it I am my own  
>If you can't beat it than just leave it alone<em>

_I am I am so much more  
>Show Up Show Up with a heart that's pure<br>Take it or leave it I am my own  
>If you can't beat it than just leave it alone<em>

_(Don't need Don't need it)  
>We all have meaning<br>While we're on the matter  
>We more than Matter<em>

_This is me  
>Take a stand<br>All I need  
>Is who I am<em>

_I am I am So much more  
>Show Up Show Up With a heart that's pure<br>Take it or leave it I am my own  
>If you can't beat it than just leave it alone<em>

_I am I am So much more  
>Show Up Show Up With a heart that's pure<br>Take it or leave it I am my own  
>If you can't beat it than just leave it alone<em>

_This is me  
>Take a stand<br>All I need  
>Is who I am<em>

_This is me  
>Take a stand<br>All I need  
>Is who I am (Is who I am)<em>

_All I need is who I am._

We had sung along to the whole thing, and as they finished Calvin threw his pick out at the crowd. Some lucky girl caught it and screamed her head off. Calvin winked at her as he pulled another one out of his pocket. The crowd cheered loudly for them, and they played another one. I remember finding out that they got the inspiration for this song from the movie "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World."

The song was kooky and crazy, which was why everyone loved it. Once their set was done, the crowd cheered as they high fived the people in the front.

"I knew we should have gotten closer." Kristin complained. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Just be thankful you're here." Micah shouted over the crowd. I smiled at him, and noticed Trent looking at me a smile on his lips as well. With a start of a blush on my cheeks I looked back up at the stage.

"You have been an awesome crowd." Matt said, taking the microphone now. "But we have to go." The crowd booed at that, and the other guys smiled but tried to calm the crowd down. "Yeah, I know. But you know we wouldn't let you down. We have another band that is really excited to be here." With that the crowd went wild again.

"We gladly introduce to you – Brogan Kelby!" he shouted, and the crowd cheered as the next band came on. The girls and I screamed at the top of our lungs.

Brogan walked out onto center stage, waving at the crowd, and then he turned to Matt and Christian, shaking their hands, along with Tyson and Calvin. Then he took to the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Brogan asked, as the rest of the band set up and the crowd cheered. "Alright. We'll start off with one of our big hits. If you know it, sing along." He said, and the music began. Julia, Kristin, and I began to scream knowing the song, and we sang along as well.

**Who Cares – By: Brogan Kelby**

_Whoa oh, whoa oh  
>Oh oh, whoa whoa (x4)<em>

There you are once again  
>Live and learn, oh I've said<br>Do your lips just keep going  
>It's never ending.<br>Can't you comprehend  
>That I don't care<p>

Chorus:  
>Who cares if you love or hate me?<br>And while you're talking away  
>Like you know me<br>I'll sing who cares, who cares  
>If you wanna change me?<br>Take a number and wait  
>I don't care anyway!<p>

Whoa oh, whoa oh  
>Oh oh, whoa whoa (x2)<p>

Lost yourself once again  
>In this pretend talkin' trend<br>It's like you're aiming for me  
>Blaming, ha there's no taming me!<br>Your lies they descend  
>And I don't care, no!<p>

Chorus:  
>Who cares if you love or hate me?<p>

And while you're talking away  
>Like you know me<br>I'll sing who cares, who cares  
>If you wanna change me?<br>Take a number and wait  
>I don't care anyway!<p>

I don't care no  
>About what you say<br>No, I don't care, no!  
>So say what you want<br>I'm taking no pain  
>You can just watch out<br>I'm flying away, away, away, away!

Chorus:  
>Who cares if you love or hate me?<br>And while you're talking away  
>Like you know me<br>I'll sing who cares, who cares  
>If you wanna change me?<br>Take a number and wait  
>I don't care anyway!<p>

Whoa oh, whoa oh  
>Oh oh, whoa whoa<br>Well, who cares?(x2)  
>I don't anyway!<p>

As they finished the song, I looked up at Adrian to see him smiling and actually enjoying the concert. I might just give him the full amount, just to be nice.

"Excuse us!" someone shouted, as they pushed passed us. Not expecting the rough push, I fell over landing on my butt.

I let out a low hiss of pain as I landed on my arm the wrong way.

"Sydney!" I heard my friends shout, but only one had helped me up. I looked up to see that it was Trent.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping me back up onto my feet. I smiled at him and nodded. He still didn't let me go though. "It seems I keep catching your falls." He chuckled. I giggled in response.

"Um, Syd." Julia touched my shoulder. I looked at her, Trent letting me go. "Adrian just left the building." She announced. My head shot back to where I last saw him standing, to where the entrance was.

"What? Why!" I asked.

"Don't know, but he looked pretty angry when he left." Micah informed me. Without a thought, I began to jog towards the entrance.

"Adrian?" I called once I hit the lobby. I could see him nearing the doors. "Adrian!" I shouted out for him. He turned back to look at me, but I saw the defeated look on his face. I ran up to him, and paused before speaking to catch my breath.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. He shook his head, turning from me.

"I tried Sage, I really did, but I just can't take their music." He said, but I could tell he was lying.

"Bull crap, I saw you smiling and cheering in there." I pointed out. He smiled, but even that came off as fake.

"I was only trying to act like I was into it." He tried to explain, but I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you really leave, Adrian?" I asked. He then looked at me seriously, knowing I wasn't buying any of it.

"You don't need me in there." He said. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't need me in there with you. You have your friends in there, and Trent." He said the last name a little curtly. I nearly laughed.

"You don't like Trent?" I asked.

"Nope, you do." He replied. I blinked at him, registering what he had said.

"Come again?" He chuckled.

"Come off it Sage, it's obvious you have the hots for him." He said. I scoffed at him.

"I do not." I said, crossing my arms. His smile faded.

"Why did you hire me when Trent was right there?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I keep telling you, I don't like Trent like that. He's just a really good friend." I try to explain, but he shook his head not believing.

"Please, 'It seems like I keep catching your falls' and you reply with a fit of giggles." He mocked me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you care so much anyway? If I knew any better I'd say you were jealous Adrian Ivashkov." I tease him. He then scoffed at me.

"You don't know any better, because I'm not jealous." He said. I laughed at him.

"I think you are jealous." I said.

"I am not." He responded.

"You are." I kept pestering him.

"Not." He kept insisting. I sighed at him, getting irritated.

"Then prove it." I challenge him.

He stares at me for a while, and I stare back not backing down from my challenge. He looked at the ground, and I smirked.

"I knew you were jeal-," my sentence was cut off abruptly by a shocking action.

My heart leaped up to my throat as Adrian kissed me. It was such a surprise I stood there frozen, only starting to get the tingling feeling pulsing through my body. Adrian pulled back just as quickly, leaving me breathless, and gasping for air.

"See, I didn't feel a thing." He said, but wasn't able to look at me as he said it. I kept looking at him, my lips vibrating from the kiss. There was no possible way he didn't feel anything with that kiss.

"Adrian." I call out, but he pulls me closer to him. I didn't refuse, it felt too good in his arms.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He said, looking into my eyes. "It goes against everything I know." He said. I looked at him confused.

"What does?" I ask. He then leans closer.

"This." He says, and kisses me again.

With this kiss I could fully feel how much he cared, and how much he loved me. I have never been kissed like this. My lips felt like there were on fire, but there was no pain. My heart pounded so hard I was afraid it would come right out of my chest. The way Adrian felt pressed up against me felt like heaven. I couldn't get enough.

"Oh dear God." I heard someone laugh, and Adrian and I pulled apart to look at our audience. Julia and Kristin began to fall over in a fit of laughter.

"If you two wanted a make out session, you just needed to let us know." Julia laughed, Kristin hanging onto her trying to stop from laughing.

"When you two are done." I said, trying to recover from the embarrassment. The two caught their breaths, only giggling from time to time.

"Are you guys coming back to the concert or are you going to continue to suck face?" Kristin asked. I rolled my eyes, but I heard Adrian chuckled.

"We wouldn't want to keep Brogan waiting." He said, taking my hand once again, and leading me back to the concert. I followed, a smile on my face. Could this really mean what I hope it does?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Will it be a happily ever after? Knowing me… I wouldn't count on it quite yet. More drama to come! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Also! To see these bands please go to YouTube, and search up "Keep Your Coins Stereo Breakdown" and "Brogan Kelby" **

**For the final time, yes these bands are legitly real. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's another chapter to My Fake Boyfriend. Enjoy! **

**Dedicated to: Sageivashkov**

**Thanks for catching my mess up, and correcting me. Thank you very much. "Trent" is actually supposed to be "Trey" and I will make sure not to mess that up again. Thank you very much! ^_^**

**Now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

I glanced up from my bowl of cereal to a wave of golden curs swaying back and forth around a tiny waist. Sydney took her box of cereal from the cupboard and smiled at me as she walked over to the counter where I sat at.

I watched as she poured her cereal in her bowl followed by the milk. I met her blue eyed gaze and saw that curious sparkle in them. I smirked at her and she giggled back. Her giggled caused hungry flutters throughout my stomach.

Sydney took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and chewed slowly. I watched her lips as she chewed and got this sudden urge to kiss those full lips. I couldn't help but fulfill that urge. I stood up and walked over to her. She looked up expectantly, and smiled as she put her spoon down and swallowed.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers and she smiled kissing me back. Her lips tasted just as they did the night of the concert that started this beautiful relationship. They tasted like cherry lip balm; sweet and sugary. It stirred something inside me that I couldn't quite place. All I knew is that I wanted her.

I pulled back allowing both of us to breath, but my lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. I could feel her heart pulse and the magnificent blue vein on her neck just called out to me. So I slowly let my mouth open.

"Adrian." Sydney moaned. My fangs brushed the flesh of her neck.

"Adrian." She called again, but I held her close, and I bit into her neck with one quick movement.

"Adrian!" she shouted.

I flinched at my sudden awakening, and I blinked to clear my vision, and that dream I just had. I saw blond hair, and blue eyes, but a younger looking face. I rubbed my face and suppressed a groan.

"Zoe?" I asked my voice raspy.

"Shh!" she pressed her finger against her lips. "Come on, but don't make a single sound." She said, and gestured towards the door.

I looked over to see Mrs. Sage waiting by the door, a lighter in one hand and a chocolate frosted cake in in the other. Then it dawned on me. Today was Sydney's birthday. It had flown over my head. I quickly got up and put a shirt on and followed them down the hall to Sydney's room.

Zoe slowly opened the door careful not to wake up Sleeping Beauty. She waved us in and we surrounded her bed. Her mom lit the candles on the cake, and nodded at Zoe. Slowly, Zoe counted to three.

"I…2…3!" then she leapt on top of Sydney, scaring her half to death.

"Happy birthday to you!" they began to sing and very off key. With a chuckle I joined in. Sydney sat up and smiled at us as we finished off.

Her mom put the cake in front of her face, and Sydney closed her eyes before blowing out the candles.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Her mom said and kissed her cheek.

"You're 18 now, which means…" Zoe furrowed her brows in confusion.

"It means I'm one year older, and I don't have to put up with you." Sydney teased, poking Zoe's side. They laughed at each other and then Sydney turned to her mom. "So what's the plan for today?" she asked. Her mom's expression turned grim.

"I'm sorry, but I'm short on staff today, and have to go into work. You should still go do something with Zoe though." She suggested. Sydney nodded, while her mom walked back out to take care of the cake. I sat down next to her, while she looked over to her little sister.

"Where do you want to go today?" she asked her. Zoe put a finger to her cheek as she thought. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Isn't the birthday girl supposed to decide where she wants to go on her birthday?

"Let's go to the mall!" Zoe announced. Sydney smiled and nodded.

"Then let's get ready." She said. Zoe laughed, and got up off Sydney and headed back to her room. Sydney sighed and began to get up.

"Why did Zoe get to pick where we get to go?" I asked. Sydney looked up at me curiously, but then she laughed.

"Sorry, did you want to pick out the location?" she asked. I laid down her bed, and put my arms behind my head.

"No, just curious on why Zoe got to pick and not you." I explained. Sydney then got up and grabbed her towel and shrugged.

"I guess it's because she always gets to pick when it came to where we would go." She said, and then smiled at me. "But I don't mind it. It gives me less of a headache." I watched as she disappeared into her bathroom. I sighed and got up when I heard the water running. I shouldn't complain about going to the mall with her, it actually gives me a chance to get her something for her birthday. I walked to my room and got ready.

"Zoe, please!" Sydney complained as Zoe, once again pushed her into a dressing room.

"Come on Sydney, just try it on." Zoe laughed. She closed the curtains of the dressing room, and folded her arms as she waited for Sydney to come back out. I leaned against the wall, pushing my sunglasses up on the bridge of my nose.

"Why do you wear those inside?" Zoe asked. I gave her one of my heart melting smirks.

"Why not?" I asked, and she giggled turning back to the dressing room.

"Zoe, I'm going to murder you." Sydney called from inside the changing room.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Zoe said, picking at her nails. Then the curtains were pushed back, and Sydney glared at her little sister. Zoe gasped and smiled from ear to ear. I raised an eye brow and lifted my sunglasses.

Sydney was dressed in a hot pink mini skirt with a white tank top that showed off her stomach and quite a bit of cleavage. She looked really hot, no lie.

"You think this isn't that bad? I look like some Malibu Barbie whore." Sydney complained, and I couldn't hold back my little laughter. She looked at me, and her face became red with embarrassment. "I am not buying this." She said, and closed the curtains. Zoe groaned, and picked up the other rejected outfits Sydney threw aside.

I sighed, and looked over the mall. It wasn't very busy, and they were already setting up for Halloween that wasn't coming up for another month. I looked over at Zoe who was handing Sydney another outfit. I decided to take this time to go look for the perfect present for Sydney.

"Hey Zoe, I'll be right back." I call, and begin to walk out of the department store.

"Sure, okay." She replied, busy with clothes.

I walked through the mall, looking at the stores trying to see what Sydney would like. I wasn't having any luck. Sydney didn't seem like the type that would want anything fancy, or shiny like most women. As I was about to give up, I noticed a huge sign with a coconut tree, and a nice looking beach.

"Maybe." I whispered to myself.

I walked towards the mini travel agency department, and looked over their posters. A nice getaway for winter break. Yeah, she would love that. A nice beach, lying out in the sand – then again I'm barely accustomed to the sun here, how would I manage at the beach? Besides, I don't think Sydney would want to parade around in a bikini.

"Can I help you?" a nice feminine asked. I turned around, and lifted my sunglasses to get her full face. She was cute, with chin length Chesnutt brown hair, and a small body. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah actually, I'm looking for a getaway for me and my girlfriend." I said, the word slipping from my mouth. The lady smiled, and held out her hand.

"Well I can help you with that, I'm Delilah Holmes. Please, come sit over here." She said. I shook her hand and she led me over to a small desk with a chair in front of it.

I sat down as she walked over to the other side of the desk and smiled once more.

"Now, do you have any idea on where you would like to go?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Actually, I just came up with the idea. Today is her birthday, and I wanted to surprise her." I said. Delilah smiled and nodded.

"How sweet! Okay, let's have a look, shall we?" she said in her sugar sweet voice, and began typing away at her computer.

"Okay, we have a special on a trip to Hawaii." She offered.

"No, no beaches." I said. She nodded and continued to type.

"Okay, then. How about a trip to the Great Wall of China?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Low budget." I added. She looked at me and giggled.

"Of course, I'm sorry." She said, and then typed away again. "We have a sale on a ski trip, though it's in state." She said. I thought about it for a while. Snow, not much of a problem, and it's in state so we wouldn't be too far from home. Plus, it's on sale. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, a ski trip sounds perfect." I said. She smiled and nodded, typing at her computer.

"When do you plan on going?" she asked.

So I bought a trip to go skiing for her birthday. Not something she's been given before, I hope. I stuffed the tickets in my inside pocket just as my phone rang. I pulled out my cell and read the caller ID, it was Sydney.

"Hello?" I answer

"Where did you run off to?" she asked.

"The bathroom." I replied, moving quickly away from the travel agency.

"It took you almost an hour to use the bathroom?" she asked. I chuckled.

"There was a very long line Sage." I said. I heard her sigh, and that's how I knew she was giving up on the argument.

"Okay, just meet us at Spencer's." she said.

"Spencer's?" I asked. Who was Spencer? She sighed again.

"The coffee shop – Spencer's. It was right next to the clothing store we were just in." she explained. I smiled into the phone.

"Got ya, I'll be there soon." I said. We both hung up and I walked towards the coffee shop.

I got to the coffee shop, and Zoe waved me down motioning towards the counter. I then noticed Sydney talking to the Trey kid from the concert. I noticed the apron he had on, and the coffee pitcher in his hand. He and Sydney were laughing at something just as I came up.

"Hey Adrian." Zoe smiled at me. I gave her a small smile and turned to Sydney.

"Hey Sage." I said, sitting next to her. She smiled at me, but looked back at Trey.

"So how is the football team doing?" she asked. He shrugged, pouring a cup of coffee for me.

"It's doing okay, getting ready for the season, you know?" he smirked. Sydney nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "But enough about me, I heard it was your birthday today." He said, bending down to grab something.

"How did you know?" she asked. Trey only smiled at her, and then handed her a small blue wrapped box with a purple ribbon.

"Facebook." Zoe said, glaring at him teasingly.

"Come on Zoe, you can't give all my secrets away." Trey said to her with a wink. So the guy is friends with Sydney on Facebook, is he?

"Trey you didn't have to." Sydney said, opening up the box. She then gasped at what was inside of it. I peered over to see what it was. "Oh Trey!" she said ecstatically, and Trey laughed.

"I knew you would like it." He said.

"Like it? I love it." She said, and then they both started to laugh. Sydney then pulled out a $50 dollar gift card to Forever 21.

"It was more of a last minute gift." He said, but Sydney shook her head.

"It's okay; it's the thought that counts. Thank you Trey." She said, and Trey nodded, smiling at her.

"Trey, down here." Someone called, and Trey walked over to serve some customers. Sydney began to put the gift away, but I pulled the card out and looked over the pink plastic.

"The guy gave you a gift card?" I asked. Sydney laughed and grabbed it from me.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, I just thought he would get you something a little more romantic." I said. Both Sydney and Zoe looked at me confused. "It's obvious the guy likes you." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh!" Zoe let out, and I looked at her confused. "Are you jealous Adrian?" she asked. I snorted at the comment. "You should be." She giggled.

"Zoe." Sydney nearly smacked her sister.

"Why should I be?" I asked. Zoe laughed.

"You are!" she laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Zoe, let's go freshen up." Sydney said, using it as an excuse to get Zoe to stop pestering me.

I sighed looking into my cup. Was I jealous? The hot burning feeling in the pit of my stomach told me yes. But why should I be? Sydney – well she likes me, right? Not that Trey guy. The kiss at the concert proved it. Or maybe it didn't.

Sydney and I didn't talk about the kiss after it happened. Nothing really changed after it happened either. Does Sydney like me like I think she does? Or is she just too nice to reject me? I mean, she hired me. I'm just an employee to her.

No! I can't think like that. Sydney does like me, and I like her. Yes. Nothing can ruin what we have right now. But – she's a human, and I'm a vampire. That goes against everything I've been taught. What would Lissa think if she found out that I've fallen for a human?

"Where did Sydney go?" Trey asked. I looked up to see him wiping off the counter. I couldn't keep the glare off my face.

"What does it matter to you?" I nearly growled. Trey then looked at me confused.

"Sorry?" He asked. I leaned in close to him, using a bit of compulsion.

"Tell me the truth, do you like her?" I asked. Trey stared at me for a while, but then blinked and shook his head going back to wiping the counter.

"We're just friends." He said. I kept myself from harming him.

"Just friends?" I asked. He nodded, but then looked at me with a smirk.

"Why? Do you feel threatened by me?" He asked. I stared at him, trying to figure out my next move. If I punched him, Sydney would get mad. If I didn't punch him, then he won't back off of her.

"No, just concerned for you." I said, taking another sip of coffee. Trey raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You don't deserve to be rejected, but if you keep advancing on Sydney, you will be." I said, trying to scare him. Trey looked really confused now, but he didn't say anything else because Sydney and Zoe came back.

"Come on Adrian, we got to go pick up things for dinner." Sydney said, placing a couple bucks on the counter. "Thanks for the coffee Trey." She said.

"Anytime Syd." He smiled, and took her tip. With one final look at Trey I got up and followed Sydney.

"Hey Adrian." Trey called. I turned around and found him smirking. "Don't let her hold too tight on your leash." He said. I smiled at him.

"At least she's the one holding it." I smirked back, and saw his fade. I placed my sunglasses back on and walked out of the coffee shop with a smug attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? It is much longer than other chapters. Do you think there is some rivalry between Adrian and Trey? **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and tell me what you think, and predict what will happen.**

**I like Key Lime Pie**

**Bye! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another chapter for you Sydrian lovers? Yes? Okay! Thanks for all of you who have reviewed. It means a whole lot!**

**Dedicated to:**

**AzzyStar**

**For taking the whole day to read this story, and loving every chapter inside it. Thank you very much! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

Dinner was great, one of the best birthday meals I have ever had. I only wish that Dad was here to celebrate with us. It's not the first birthday he's missed, but a daughter can only hope. Mom had cooked up some really nice steaks, and the salad was terrific.

"Here you go sweetheart." Mom said, handing me a small box decorated in stars. I smiled as I took the gift. I opened it up and gasped at the sight inside.

"Mom, it's beautiful." I said, leaning over to give her a kiss and a hug. She smiled as I took the necklace out of the box. It was a heart shaped locket, designed with vines over it.

"Open it up." She instructed. I did, and when I saw what was inside it, my hand flew up to cover my mouth before I gasped up a fly. It was the picture mom took of Adrian and me the night of the concert. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and I was leaning up against him. I smiled at the picture.

"Mom, it's perfect." I said, and I could feel the tears brim my eyes. I showed Adrian and he smiled, thanking mom too.

"Okay, my turn!" Zoe shouted, handing me another box. I smiled and took it from her. When I opened it up I found a blue digital camera.

"Thank you Zoe." I smiled giving her a hug.

"Your old one was out of date, so I decided it was time for an update." She smiled proudly. I nodded, taking the camera out and turning it on. I went through the settings so that it was ready.

"You're right, now smile." I say, lifting the camera up my face. Zoe did a dorky little pose, and I took her picture. We both laughed and continued to take pictures of everyone. While I was taking one of Zoe and Mom together, the phone rang.

"I'll go answer it." Adrian said. Mom nodded in thanks while she took the camera and took pictures of Zoe and me. I could hear Adrian's side of the conversation, but not so much the person he was talking to.

"Hello?" Adrian answered. Zoe took the camera and started to take pictures of Mom and me. "Adrian, who is this?" I looked over to see if Adrian was having any trouble. "Oh, sorry, yes. Just a moment please." He said, and walked over to me.

"It's for you." He said. I nodded, and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Sydney." A familiar voice says.

"Dad?" I smile.

"Yeah, how are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay, happy birthday."

"Thanks." I say, a little disappointed that he had to say it over the phone and not to my face.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to be there. I'm just working a really hard case right now." He tried to explain.

"It's okay; I know how busy the business can be." I say, leaning against the wall. "We all miss you though." I say. I hear him sigh on the other side.

"I know, I miss you girls too." He said. I smiled, but had nothing else to say. I knew better than to ask about his work. "I sent your birthday present through mail." He said. I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Thanks Dad." I said. I could picture him smiling wherever he was.

"You're welcome. Now can I speak with your Mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go get her." I say, and I hear him chuckle.

"Okay, love you sweetie." He says.

"Love you too, Dad." I reply, and I set the phone down and head over to Mom. "Dad's on the phone and he wants to talk to you." I say. Mom looks over at the phone with a blank stare. She then gets up and walks over to it without any emotion like she usually did.

"Is that Daddy?" Zoe asked. I nodded, and she sped off after Mom. I sat down next to Adrian, and he only smiled at me.

"Did you have a nice talk?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Did he give you a hard time when you answered?" I asked. He shook his head and placed his hand on top of mine that lay on my thigh.

"He was probably confused why he heard my voice, but once I said my name he remembered your Mom mentioning me." He explained.

"He didn't freak out that you're living here?" I asked shocked. Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"How would he know? For all he knows I'm just visiting you on your birthday." He said. I laughed at my stupidity, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." I said. He kissed the top of my head, and squeezed my hand.

"What?" Mom shouted, and both Adrian and I looked over at her. Zoe was looking at Mom confused, and Mom looked pissed. "What do you mean until New Years?" She asked. Zoe looked at me as if I had any idea. I shrugged, not knowing.

"This will be the first Christmas you will miss with the kids." She said, and then I started to get what was going on. "No, Jared." She said demandingly. "It's Christmas, and you should be given the opportunity to come home for the holiday."

"Looks like Dad isn't coming home." I sighed disappointedly. Adrian squeezed my hand, sensing my disappointment.

"Do whatever you want Jared, I'm not going to put up with this anymore. If only you could tell us," she was then interrupted, and her face was turning red. "I know!" She shouted. "You keep telling me that, but how else am I supposed to feel. I only see you for a couple months before you're sent off on another business trip. How do you expect your daughters to grow up without you here?" she asked.

Zoe then turned around and walked back over to us, burying her face in the couch pillow. I reached over and placed my hand on her back, and felt her shake.

"Okay! Goodbye!" Mom shouted, and slammed the phone back down on the receiver. We all sat there in silence, while Mom breathed deeply, and pulled her hair back. She then went into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of liquor and a tall glass.

"MOM!" I shouted, and stood up. She looked at me, and I could see her eyes swell up with tears.

"Don't berate me tonight Sydney, I am in no mood." She said.

"You don't need to result in drinking." I said, but as I said it mom opened the bottle and poured herself a cup.

"Oh, but I do. Your father," She chuckled. "Your father is a piece of work." She said and downed her cup.

"Mom," I tried to stop her, but she slammed the bottle down after filling up another cup.

"Do you know what he told me?" she said, and dropped her voice so it sounded manly. "I love you honey, but its work. It's what puts food on the table, and gets the girls through school. I'm sorry I won't be back until after New Year's." she said, taking a sip from the cup.

"Mom, don't put yourself through this. Don't make us go through this." I said, motioning towards Zoe, who was still buried in the pillow. Mom looked at me to Zoe, and I think that's when she broke. She placed her cup down, and began to ball like a baby.

"I'm sorry Sydney." She said, and I hugged her letting her feel comfort. "I just miss him so much, it hurts." She added. I nodded, understanding. I was like that with Keith.

"Go to bed, and tomorrow you'll feel better." I assured her. She smiled.

"Are those Doctor's orders?" She teased.

"That's Doctor's orders." I confirmed earning a giggle from her. She kissed my forehead and another hug before going to Zoe and apologizing to her.

"You're really good at that." Adrian said. I looked at him curiously. "Keeping your family together." He elaborated. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but it's even harder keeping myself together." I said. My heart leaped up to my throat as he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm here to help." He whispered. I smiled, and lost myself in his embrace. Which didn't last very long.

"Sydney, you think we can go out tonight?" Zoe asked from the coach. I looked over at her, and decided that it would be best for us to go. Mom was already upstairs and probably in bed, so nothing was to stop us.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked. Zoe shrugged, not her earlier happy self.

"Why not go see a movie?" I asked. Zoe perked up at the mention of it. "And you can invite Andrew to come with." I suggested. Zoe's smile faded and her cheeks flushed.

"How do you know about Andrew?" she asked. I laughed at her red face.

"I'm your big sister, I know everything." I winked at her. She averted her eyes from me, and went to her room. "So are you going to ask him?" I asked.

"Yes." She muttered.

Adrian and I laughed and headed towards our rooms to get ready, but Adrian took a detour. I looked over to see him drinking the rest of Mom's liquor.

"Adrian!" I shouted.

"What? I'm not going to let good Brandy go to waste." He said. I still looked at him shocked. "What? I'm 21, I can drink if I want." He said. I sighed and turned towards my room, hearing him chuckle behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

We ended up seeing Breaking Dawn; that stupid Twilight bullshit. One thing is for sure. Vampires don't sparkle. Whoever gave Stephanie Meyer the idea that a badass vampire sparkles was morbidly disturbed. I mean, seriously, what girl would think sparkly men is sexy?

I couldn't take watching this movie, and I had to do everything in my will power not to shoot the screen and walk out. Zoe was really into the movie, but her boyfriend Andrew kept her full focus, doing small things to get her attention. I looked over at Sydney, who watched the movie with interest, but didn't really seem to care for the movie.

When she caught me looking she smiled at me, and gestured to the popcorn bag we shared. I nodded, and took a few and ate them. She smiled again and looked back at the screen. I took the chance, and stretched my arms and wrapped one around her shoulders. Corny I know, but Sydney leaning against me told me it worked.

"Wow, really?" I heard Zoe snort. I looked down at her to see her shaking her head, both her and Andrew looking at me. "The yawn and stretch, really? That's the best you got?" She said.

"Shh!" Sydney said, and even in the dark you could tell she was glaring. I then noticed Andrew's embarrassed look, and chuckled to myself. Sydney elbowed me, but it only made me laugh harder. Some couple behind us shushed us and I covered my mouth before I busted a gut.

Once the movie was coming to the end, and the lights were coming up, I pulled out the ski trip tickets out of my pocket. Sydney was busy checking her purse to notice them, so I placed them on top of her soda cup, and just waited for her to notice.

"Come on Sydney." Zoe said, and I noticed her hand in Andrew's. The guy works fast.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sydney said, as I stood up. She went to grab her drink but the paused. She picked up the two tickets, reading them over.

"What is this?" She asked. I smiled smugly.

"Happy birthday." I said. She looked up at me shocked.

"A ski trip?" she asked. I nodded, and she jumped up out of the seat and hugged me tightly. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed and I laughed while hugging her back. "You planned a ski trip for me?" she asked still not believing it.

"For us, during your winter break." I said. She smiled at me, and I could see how much she appreciated it.

"But, I don't know how to ski." She said. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." I assured her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can ski?" she asked unbelieving. I laughed.

"Believe it or not, I'm really good at it." I said, and she laughed in return.

We walked out of the theater, hand in hand, and I can only remember one time that I was so happy. But that only made me sad.

Sydney's birthday had ended, and as I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think about her. What was I doing? Was I ready to do this again? Am I completely over Rose or am I diving into this too fast?

I growled and turned over. What am I talking about? I'm Adrian Ivashkov. Party boy, don't give a crap Adrian. What do I care about Rose? Sydney is here and now, and if she makes me feel good what's to stop me from being with her?

With a nod to myself I closed my eyes. I probably didn't subconsciously, but I ended up calling on Lissa. The room began to fade into white walls, and we were in my room, or at least the one I had back in court. Lissa stood across from me, sitting on the couch.

"_What brings you here?" Lissa asked, giving me that teasing smirk. _

"_I thought you would be awake by now." I said relieved. She shrugged, and stood up to give me a hug._

"_How have you been? You look healthy." She said, and I could tell what she meant by _healthy_. _

"_Yeah, I've found some sources, no worries." I said, and she nodded. "So, what about the Queen? How has she been?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged one shoulder._

"_You know how life in the court is; I don't think I have to explain." She said. I smiled remembering._

"_What about your dear boyfriend?" I asked. The smile she had grew._

"_Christian and I are doing very well thank you. He's actually teaching a few of the moroi how to fight with the elements. He's a great teacher." She said. I nodded agreeing. Then my mind went somewhere else. _

"_Rose is doing fine, if that's what you're thinking." Lissa said. I just looked at her. It was creepy the way she could tell whenever I was thinking about her. "She's a great Guardian." She added, and I nodded not expecting any less from the famous Rose Hathaway. _

"_What about your secret lover?" she then asked. I gave her a confused look. "You know the one you said was 'different'?" she asked. I smiled and chuckled as she brought up Sydney. _

"_She's not my secret lover, and she's doing fine." I said. Lissa held her smile for a second, until it came to one of her motherly smiles. _

"_You know Rose only wants you to be happy." She said, and my smile faded and turned into a snarl. _

"_She wasn't thinking about my happiness when she chose Belikov over me, now was she?" I shout. Lissa looked at me sternly._

"_She couldn't help it, Adrian. She is in love with him, and you shouldn't hate her for that." She said. I raked my hand through my hair._

"_I don't hate her, all I want is for her to be happy, but it just hurts to know that she can't be happy with me." I vented, and Lissa looked sympathetic._

"_Is that why you left?" she asked. I looked at her and sighed. _

"_No, there were other things too. Rose was just the push I needed to get out of there." I said. Lissa waited for me to explain what those other things were, but I didn't want to get into my parental issues. _

"_I think I should let you get back. Who knows, maybe you have an emergency meeting or something." I said. Lissa only nodded at me. "Until next time, Queen Vasilisa." I said. She gave me a teasing glare._

"_Just Lissa, Adrian." She said. I smiled and nodded, while letting her slip back to her reality. _

My eyes flew open after the dream walking, and the room seemed darker than it had been earlier. I sighed into my pillow, and thought about what Lissa had said about Rose. She is in love with him, and I can't stop her from doing that. Thinking about her still hurts, but I wondered if she still thought about me.

Without even thinking about it, I let my mind slip towards her. I pictured her room back at court, remembered the bed we had shared the night I had almost taken her. Suddenly her figure was in front of me. She was still asleep, and I smiled for that.

She had her down in dark brown waves, and the light made it almost gave it a red tint to it. She looked at me with her dark enchanting eyes as if not believing that I was here. I wanted to say something, to touch her, but I didn't. I kept my distance, and just stared at her. Suddenly she smiled at me, and opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly pulled back.

My eyes snapped open and my heart thumped against my chest. I swore under my breath, and rolled over again. Just seeing her again sent a wave of pain throughout my body. I need to get over her and quick, and the only way to do that is to forget about her and focus on Sydney.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did I do? Nice or total fail? Review and let me know. **

**Thanks for reading. The reviews I have received are glorious and I appreciate them all, and I do read them all. So don't think reviewing will be a waste of your time. Once again, thank you! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Who's ready for another chapter to My Fake Boyfriend? Yeah! I know, I'm weird, but you're not here for me, you're here for more Sydrian, right? Yes. **

**Dedicated to:**

**All the anonymous reviewers named Guest**

**I don't know if you're the same person, or different people but thanks anyways for reading and taking the time to review. All your opinions mean a lot.**

**So, on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

I curled my hair in long ringlets, and pulled it into a half up style, and placed the golden wreath over my head. It was that time of year were you could dress up as anything you wanted. Happy Halloween! I was dressed up as the Greek Goddess Persephone, and had just put the finishing touches to my costume when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called, putting in my crystal shaped earrings.

"Back to the underworld my darling." Adrian said in a dark sinister voice. I smiled glancing over his costume.

He was in a black colored suit, with a red tie, and his hair of course was in a messy sexy style. He was supposed to be a modernized Hades. I found his eyes rolling over my body, and for his benefit I spun around for his full view.

"Damn Sage, you clean up nice." He commented. I giggled at him.

"Thank you, you're not so bad looking yourself." I replied. He chuckled, and took a step inside my room.

"Ready to party?" he asked, and I nodded grabbing my purse.

"Yup." I said.

"Now are we taking the car, or are we transporting there?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room.

"Your jokes are getting lamer by the minute." I teased, and he stepped out and closed my bedroom door.

"I'm still funnier than you are, and before you try to prove me wrong, I'll remind you of your horrible effort last time." He said. I glowered at him, only to have him laugh. "My sarcasm beats your fruit jokes every day of the week." He added, leading me down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Heading over to Kristin's Halloween party?" Zoe asked, dressed up as a zombie cheerleader.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" I asked. Zoe raised her pillow case.

"Trick or Treating, and then Andrew and I are going to Matt Stamford's Halloween party." She said. I nodded at her. "Is mom going to the Papperman party?" she asked, and I nodded. "It will be the first time she went without dad right?" she asked, and I nodded again. She sighed, and threw the pillow case over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm off." She said.

Adrian opened the door for her, and she smiled at him as she walked off into the night meeting up with some of her friends. Then Adrian took my hand and led me out of the house towards his motorcycle. I looked at him unsure, but he nodded.

"If I'm dressing up as Hades, I might as well enter like a badass, right?" he asked.

I could only laugh as we mounted the death machine. I'm going to regret this after what it will do to my hair, but it was for Adrian. After all, I was dragging him to this party that he strongly disagreed going to, until I put a price on it.

We arrived at Kristin's place, and cars lined the streets while the house glowed with haunting lights. Kristin had out done herself this year. The house was covered in spider web material, and her once clean tidy home looked like an abandoned haunted house. It was dark and eerie looking.

"Sydney!" Julia waved me over as soon as Adrian and I got of his motorbike. Once again, Adrian took my hand and we walked over to Julia. I couldn't stop the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach as his hand held mine.

"You had to show us all up and ride in on a motorcycle." Julia said looking pissed, but I knew better than that. I laughed and gave her a hug, hearing her laugh too. "What are you guys supposed to be dressed as?" she asked, looking us over.

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrian asked. "Danny Zuko and Sandra Dee." He said. I rolled my eyes at him, while Julia was considering if he was telling the truth.

"We're supposed to be Greek Gods. Persephone and Hades." I explained. Julia shook her head dropping the subject.

"Okay, whatever." She said.

"What are you supposed to be, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz?" Adrian asked, looking Julia over. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, check out the ruby slippers." She said, pointing at her feet. I laughed as I saw the bright gemmed shoes.

"Where's Toto?" I asked. Julia sighed.

"I had to go without, seeing as my German Shepard couldn't fit in the basket." She said. We all laughed as we walked towards the house.

We found Kris just coming down the stairs dressed up in a dark purple robe, in a purple wig and a red diamond in the middle of her forehead, and a pair of purple boots. She waved at us with a straight face. I nearly laughed at her choice of costume.

"Welcome to the party." Kris said in a mono tone voice. Julia lost it and laughed her butt off. I smiled at Kristin, but Adrian had no idea who she was.

"Thank for having us Kris, or should I say Raven?" I said, but Kris still didn't smile. She was playing her character very well.

"It's Raven. There's food and drinks over there if you want any." She said, pointing over to a table by the far wall in her living room. I smiled and nodded, but she looked over Adrian and my costume.

"Are you guys supposed to from Greece or something?" she asked. Adrian laughed at the irony, and I sighed.

"Yeah, let's go with that." I said. Kris nodded, and nodded towards the kitchen.

We followed her and Julia gasped at the next sight she saw.

"Kristin, what have we here." Julia said walking over to a cooler filled with alcohol.

"Do your parents know about this?" I asked. Kristin shook her head.

"Of course not, I just thought it would make the party more fun." She said. I narrowed my eyes at her. This wasn't like her, so why was she all of a sudden doing this?

"I'm in." Julia said, reaching for a beer.

"No, do you remember what happened last time?" I asked, and Julia's smile faded.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me." She snapped, and went ahead and opened up the bottle. "Besides, your 18 live a little." She said. I shook my head at her.

"18, not exactly the legal age limit." I said, not that I would ever drink. Then I saw Adrian reach over for a bottle of vodka.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Sage." He said.

"You only say that because you can drink." I retorted, but he smirked at me.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to." He said, but then turned to Julia. "Shots?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Julia." I scolded, but she rolled her eyes and followed Adrian towards the counter. "Kristin, what were you thinking?" I asked. She shrugged and followed Julia and Adrian.

What was going on with them? They had more sense than this. When I heard a giggle behind me I started to get an idea. When I turned around I found Laurel and Keith standing to the side, drinks in their hands. Kristin would only do this to prove a point; a point against Laurel.

Laurel must have done something to Julia if she were to act without thinking. I should have seen it before. I stomped over to Laurel, fury in mind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to come off mean. I was new to the whole bitchy thing, so I wasn't sure if I was doing it right.

Laurel and Keith looked over at me, and you can tell that me just being near them was pissing them off. Good, at least I had done something right.

"We were invited. Why do you care?" Laurel spat back. I continued to glare at her.

"Invited? Who would want you here?" I sneered. Keith seemed to be surprised by my venomous attitude, but it only brought on Laurel's bitchy side.

"Back up before I put you in your place, bitch." She said menacingly. I kept my ground, trying not to show how nervous I was.

"Better a bitch than a back stabbing slut." I retorted. A few gasps from by standards were heard, and Laurel scoffed clearly offended.

"Back stabber? Look in the mirror." She said, stepping close to me, and with her heels she towered over me. "Where are you friends now, Sage?" she asked. Not wanting to show any weakness I stepped up to her, making her back up.

"Don't bring them into this. You did something to them, I know it." I accused. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What did I do? They're drinking on their own accord." She said. I shook my head at her and smirked.

"I never mentioned drinking." I said, and she glared. "If anything happens to them tonight, you better be prepared for the worst." I said with an evil tone in my voice, and walked off.

I walked back to find my friends shouting at each other and laughing. Julia already looked tipsy, and Kristin was nowhere to be found. Adrian was laughing with a bunch of guys, taking another round of shots. Disgusted by the scene I fled the kitchen and explored the rest of the party.

I went in search of Kristin, making sure she was okay. I found her coming out of the bathroom, no sign showing she was drinking. I sighed in relief, but I didn't want to crowd her so I just kept an eye on her.

I walked around the party keeping an eye on Adrian, Julia, and Kristin. I felt like a mother goose looking out for her chicks. I wasn't really enjoying the party myself, but I didn't let that show. I was too freaking worried about alcohol being around. I didn't want a repeat of what happened to Julia to happen again.

"Sage." Adrian called a smirk on his lips. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since we got here." He said. I shrugged.

"I've been around." I answer, and he walks towards me and drapes his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you having any fun?" he asked. I looked at him, and as much as he's been drinking he looked barely intoxicated. I still didn't like the idea of him drinking though.

"I don't like it when you drink, Adrian." I told him, but he only laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Sage. I'm fine." He said, shaking his head. I gave him a stern look.

"I still don't like it."

He sighed, and kissed the top of my head, his breath drenched in the scent of liquor.

"Okay, I won't drink for the rest of the party." He said, lifting his right hand. I guess it would have to do, but I was still keeping my eye on him.

"Hey Syd!" Julia called, but when I looked over I found her on top of the counter, pouring vodka in guys' mouths.

"Julia!" I cried, rushing over to her. She only laughed at me. She was wasted, and completely gone. "Julia, get down from there." I ordered. She took a gulp from the bottle, and took a step off the counter.

"Whoops!" she let out as she fell, but Adrian was there to catch her. I groaned inwardly. What was I going to do with her?

"I got her." Kristin said, taking Julia from Adrian.

"What a freak show!" Laurel laughed, and I glared at her. "Who's the baby daddy tonight?" she smirked. Before I could think, I spun on my heel and was right up on her.

"Want to run that by me again?" I asked, my voice coming out like venom. Laurel's smirk disappeared to be replaced with a sneer.

"You want to say something, say it to my face." I said. Laurel sighed, as if she were bored with me already.

"You are nothing but a whiner, you are a major control freak, and you don't know how to have fun. You think you're protecting your friends, but you are only causing them misery. If I didn't make it clear before, you are nothing but a dark cloud to the rest of us."

What she said hurt, but I couldn't allow myself to respond to anything she said. I wouldn't allow myself to cry in front of her.

"You act like you have everything under control, but you're weak. You even paid Adrian to be your boyfriend." She said. My eyes went wide at her words. How did she know? I turned to look at Adrian, who seemed just as shocked as I was.

"Like I said, step back and take your place bitch." She said, and suddenly she dumped her beer on me. My mouth fell open as I felt the liquid spill over me. I wanted to hit her, rip her hair out, but the threat of tears kept me from doing any of that.

"Awe, are you going to cry?" she asked in a baby voice. I glared up at her, not knowing what to do now.

"Sydney." I heard someone say my name, but it only caused me to break. I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes, and I turned and ran out of the house.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, and I wasn't watching where I was going. I had no idea where I was going; I just wanted to get away. My foot caught on the edge of the sidewalk, and I held out my hands in front of me to catch my fall. I let out a sob as my hands and knees stung from the fall.

"Sydney." I felt familiar hands on my shoulders. I looked up to find Adrian, worry across his face. I sat up and started to pound my fist against his chest.

"How could you!" I shouted at him. He grabbed my fists and looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked. I looked at him infuriated.

"How could you tell Laurel about us? How could you let her know about me paying you?" I seethed. Adrian shook his head, looking equally angry.

"I didn't tell her anything. She must have found out someway else." He assured. I let out another sob, and ripped my hands away from him.

"How? How could she possibly know about it?" I asked. He sighed, no longer angry with me.

"I don't know, she might have just said it to hurt your feelings." He said, making somewhat a little sense. I wiped away the tears from my face, and sniffled.

"I promised myself I would never let them see me cry." I said, wiping more tears. "Look at me now." I say disappointed in myself.

"If it makes you feel any better, no one is here but me." He said. I looked around to find that I had ran quite a few ways away from Kristin's house, down the street to an empty driveway. There weren't even any trick or treaters.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, standing up and helping me up in the process. He began to walk back towards Kristin's for the bike, but I stopped.

"Adrian." I called, and he looked back. "I'm sorry… for accusing you of telling Laurel." I said. Adrian gave me that killer smile that sent my heart up towards my throat.

He turned back towards me, and pulled me into a tight hug. My arms wrapped around him instantly, and I could feel the threat of tears once again, but before I could start balling like a baby again, he pulled back.

"Don't worry about Sydney." He said, the sound of my name sounding perfect on his lips. With another smile, he kept an arm around me and leads me back towards the house for the motorcycle.

I was so glad I was getting away from all this during Winter Break.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, you were expecting the Ski trip, weren't you? Well I decided to have this scene instead. Don't worry, ski trip coming up next. ^_^**

**As always, review please and tell me what you think. Until next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here goes another chapter. Hope you like it! ^_^ Thanks for the wonderful reviews I have gotten so far! You all make me smile. :D**

**Dedicated to: Jaylynn. rummel**

**Thanks for reviewing, and your prediction was so very close. It was scary how your username nearly sounded like my real one too. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

I waited for Adrian to finish checking us in at the desk while I checked my phone for any messages. It was winter break and Adrian and I were finally on our ski trip. I didn't have any service up in the mountains so I turned my phone off. I began to turn back towards Adrian, but suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." The word immediately flew out of my mouth before I looked up at the person.

When I did I discovered it to be a girl. I couldn't see her face because a ski mask covered up half her face, but she was in a red snow suit and her long dark hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"No problem, I'm equally at fault. Sorry." She replied, a gentle smile on her lips. I smiled back, and glanced over her noticing the snow board.

"I like your board." I said, trying to act as if I knew what the crap I was talking about. She looked down at it and smiled.

"Yeah? Thanks." She then looked up at me. "I like your necklace." She said, nodding toward my locket that hung around my neck.

"Oh, thank you." I say, my fingers curling around the heart pendant.

"Yo! Hathaway, let's go." Someone shouted, and the girl nodded. I looked over to find a guy with dark colored hair and light blue eyes.

"Hold your horses Ozera." The girl replied, and smiled back at me. "See ya around." She said.

"Bye." I replied as I walked her walk off with the blue eyed wonder. She seemed like a nice girl. Maybe they were on a winter get away as well.

I walked back over to Adrian, who was just finishing up with our rooms. He smiled and handed me one of the room keys.

"Any luck with the cell phone?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just going to have to call mom with the landline." I explained. He nodded and smiled at me as he picked up our bags and headed towards the stairs.

Once we get to the room I call Mom and let her know we are safe and sound. When I got off the phone I went over to Adrian who was unpacking his bag and putting his clothes in the drawers. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and leaned against him.

"Yes?" he asked, still putting his things away. I knew he was trying to tease me by not playing along.

"Nothing." I say back, and he chuckles.

"I can't really do this with your arms around me." He said, and I smirked.

"Am I that distracting?" I teased.

"No, I can't move my arms as well." He said.

"Uh!" I faked being insulted. "Are you calling me fat?" I nearly shouted, and he laughed. Then he suddenly stood up, wrapping his arms around my legs so that he picked me up along with him.

"Fat? No, just heavy." He said, faking a grunting tone. I let out a giggle, but kept the act.

"Fine if I'm so heavy, put me down." I demanded. He sighed, and began walking back towards the bed.

"You sure you want me to do just that?" He asked. I watched as we got closer to the bed, and my heart began to pound.

"Yes I'm sure." I say. Just then, my butt hits the floor, and Adrian starts laughing at my surprised face. "Adrian!" I shouted, but he fell over laughing.

"What? You said to put you down!" he said, his face turning red from laughing so hard. I sighed and got up.

"Way to kill the mood, jerk." I say, and turn to my go through my bag. Suddenly I felt his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good I promise." He said, and I pulled away from him.

"No. You killed it." I said, moving across the room trying to busy myself.

"Let me make it up to you." He said, but I shook my head trying to irritate him. "Come on Sage." He pleads, giving me fake puppy eyes as he crawls across the bed. I laughed at his expression, and walked back over to him caressing his face in my hands.

"Okay, fine." I say, and he smiles wrapping his arms around me. "Take me to dinner." I demand, and he smiles and nods.

"Anything you want." He replies as he leans forward for a kiss.

I close my eyes to welcome it, and feel the heat of his lips close to mine. At that exact moment, the door knocks, pulling mine and Adrian's attention away. With a sigh Adrian goes to open the door.

"More of your luggage sir." A bell boy said, handing Adrian two bags.

"Thanks." Adrian said, handing the guy a 5 dollar bill, and closing the door on him. He placed the bags down and came back over to him, but I walked over to the bags and smirked at him.

"In the shower you go. We don't want to be late for dinner." I say, but he shrugs.

"Dinner can wait." He says, and I shake my head and point at the bathroom. With a sigh he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I laughed at his pouty face as he closed the door.

We went down to the ski lodge's restaurant and Adrian took my hand in his as the waitress led us towards a table for two. I looked around the restaurant finding the wooden walls, and the low lighting brilliantly beautiful.

"Your drinks?" the waitress asked. Adrian smiled up at her.

"White wine thank you." He said, and she nodded walking off. I didn't argue with the drink, I hardly think Adrian and I would get drunk tonight. "How are you liking your vacation so far?" he asked. I shrugged and smiled at him.

"It's not bad. Thank you for planning it out in the first place." I said, and he smiled, placing his hand over mine.

We talked through dinner, having more fun I think than we ever had. There were no distractions, there was only us.

"Could I ask you a question, even if it might seem really weird?" he asked. I smile and giggle a little.

"All your questions are weird." I reply, but he stares at me seriously. I nod. "Ask me." I say. He looks at me seriously.

"Do you believe in the impossible?" he asked. I blinked at the question, confused by it.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He licks his lips a little nervous.

"The impossible, like werewolves and such." He says, and I stare at him unsure if he was joking or being totally serious.

"I don't," I shook my head still confused. He then nodded towards the family sitting next to us.

"Come on, you can't tell me that's not a pack of werewolves right there." He said. I laughed, but covered my mouth to stop myself.

"That isn't nice Adrian." I whispered, but he only smiled at me and leaned forward.

"I just wanted to hear you laugh." He said, and I couldn't help blush at that.

"Is that all?" I ask leaning forward. He licked his lips that smile still on his lips.

"I'm still curious on that question though." He said, and I smiled in return.

"I believe anything can be possible." I say, but within reason. I mean, there needs to be proof behind everything, doesn't it? Adrian chuckled and began to say something, but something distracted him.

He looked behind me, his smile fading and his eyes turning confused. I looked at him curiously, and slowly turned around to see what he was staring at. I didn't see anything.

"What is it?" I asked turning back to him. Adrian blinked, and sat back shaking his head.

"Nothing." He said, but there was still that confused glint in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded, plastering a fake smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm sure he said." He said, trying to go back like nothing happened, but he kept looking over my shoulder cautiously, almost looking angry.

"Adrian, what is it?" I asked. He sighed, and looked down away from me. He was definitely agitated. "What, is one of your ex-employers here?" I asked, only teasing. He looked up at me with such seriousness that my heart jumped. "Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"It's something like that." He said, looking over my shoulder again.

As much as I wanted to stay, I didn't want Adrian to sit here always looking over my shoulder.

"Do you want to go back up to the room?" I asked. With one last glance over my shoulder, he nodded.

"Yeah, I think that will be best." He said, and called for the check.

Once we paid, we got up and he took my hand and began to lead me out of the restaurant. We were passing a few tables, and I noticed his eyes looking towards one in particular. I looked over quickly to see a group of six people sitting there.

Adrian's grip on my hand tightened as we began to pass the table, but then the chair at the end scooted out and someone stood up. We came to an immediate stop. I recognized him as the dark haired, blue eyed boy from before. He stood up and faced us, his smile on his lips fading quickly. Instantly, Adrian dropped my hand.

"Adrian?" he asked. I looked up at Adrian curiously. How did he know Adrian? The rest of the table looked up at us, and then I saw the girl from before.

"Adrian!" a girl with long blond hair and jade green eyes, same as Adrian's, stood up and came over to Adrian. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug that he didn't hesitate to return.

"I felt another spirit user here, but I had no idea that it was you." She laughed. Spirit user? I looked at the girl carefully, and a gasp escaped me as I recognized her as the girl in Adrian's picture back home.

"It's been a long time Adrian. Where have you been?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Around." Adrian answered, and then he looked at the four people sitting at the table.

"Hi Adrian." Another girl with blond hair said, but she had blue eyes.

"Hi Jailbait." Adrian replied. "Eddie." He nodded at the boy sitting next to the Jailbait girl. Then he looked over at the girl from before, who was smiling at him slightly.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Adrian replied, his jaw setting tightly. I looked her over, and also recognized her from the picture.

"You're Rose?" I asked, and she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, hey. You're the girl from before, right?" she asked. I could only glare at her. To think I thought she was nice. Any girl who would do that type of thing to Adrian, or any guy for that matter was not nice.

"Before?" Adrian asked, looking at me. I shook my head, and glanced over at the man sitting next to Rose. He had brown chin length hair, and brown eyes that looked over at me as if analyzing me. He looked to be tall and very muscular built.

"And who are you?" I asked, still a bit peeved. He looked at me shocked by my rude hello.

"This is Dimitri Belikov." Adrian introduced.

"Lord Ivashkov." Dimitri replied with a nod.

"Lord?" I asked, looking up at Adrian curiously once again. Adrian shook his head, and sighed.

"It seems I couldn't get away fast enough." He said, and turned back to Lissa. "It's nice to see you again, but I'll be going now." He said, and before the girl could respond, he began walking out of the restaurant. I of course immediately followed.

"Adrian." I called, following him all the way back to the room. He walked faster than I could keep up, and he beat me to the room.

I walked in, closing the door behind me. I looked around the room to find him missing, but the balcony sliding door open. I made my way towards it, and found Adrian leaning against the wall, drink in hand and smoking. I looked over at him shocked.

"Since when did you start smoking?" I asked. He looked over at me, but then away just as quickly.

"Long before you'll ever know." He replied, and I glared at the cigarette on his lips.

"First drinking, and now smoking? Tell me, is there anything else I should know about you Adrian?" I asked. He blew out a cloud of smoke, and looked at me.

"There isn't anything you should know." He said. I couldn't read his expression anymore. He had blocked me out.

"Just because we ran into your ex-girlfriend doesn't mean,"

"Do not bring Rose into this." Adrian demanded, sounding very serious and mean.

"I was only trying to," I began, but Adrian cut me off again.

"That's the problem, everyone is trying to help. There's nothing wrong! There is nothing to help with. Rose did what she had to do, and so did I." he explained.

"Adrian." I sighed. "Try to understand that not everything works out the way we want." I say. "Look at me, I thought Keith was the one for me, but lo and behold he stabbed me in the heart, while my best friend Laurel, stabbed me in the back."

"Are seriously comparing me to you? We live completely different lives. You know nothing about me, so don't act like you know me. Don't act like you care." Adrian snapped back.

"But I do care! I hate to see you act up because of her." I say, but he shakes his head and takes another intake of the cigarette. "She isn't worth your time. You shouldn't worry over her. She left you for someone else! Why do you still care?" I shout at him.

"Don't speak about Rose as if you know her." He ordered.

"You sound like she's still your girlfriend." I shouted.

"You couldn't possible understand what it feels like to love someone so deeply, and then have them not love you the same way." He retorted.

"Are you kidding? Are you forgetting how we came together? What Keith did to me?" I ask.

"Yes, I remember, and it was a mistake to even be here." He replies. I shake my head not understanding.

"What?"

"We should have never come on this trip. What were we thinking? I'm just an employee to you, and you're just my employer. Why are we still pretending like it's going to work out between us?" he asks. I stare at him, unbelieving. Was he serious? Was he really meaning what he said? My eyes burned with the threat of tears, but I would not cry in front of him again.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. You are just my employee, nothing more." I say. He doesn't say anything else to me. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I quickly turn away and walk into the room, slamming the screen door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Was the fight long enough? Well, surprise! It's going to last longer than that! Just wait until next chapter. You guys are going to love it. ^_^**

**Be sure to review and tell me what you think? Do you hate me? Do you love me? Do you like cookies and cream ice cream? ME TOO! Haha! **

**Okay, Ta Ta for now! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I think I've let you all sweat it out for long enough. Who's up for another chapter?**

**Dedicated to:**

**mkc120**

**For becoming my beta reader, and loving this story. Thank you! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

The next morning, I woke up with a bad hangover, and blurry vision. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. I found myself on the couch, in one of the ski resort's rooms. I looked over to see the bed, and a sleeping Sydney under the covers.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. The events of last night were chaotic, even I admit it. Seeing Rose and Belikov brought back those hurtful memories, and those envious feelings, and I took them out on Sydney. I sat up, putting my head in my hands.

I was a real jerk last night. She was only trying to help, and of course I had to blow up and be a jackass. Way to go Adrian, you sure know how to treat a lady, especially one that is as sweet as Sage. I shook my head and stood up, barely staggering.

I looked back at a sleeping beauty, and knew I had to do something to say sorry- I've used up my simple apology- so I guess it's time for a grand one. After thinking for a while, I headed down to the hotel café.

When I came back, I found that Sydney had already showered, and was dressed for the day. She was brushing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror, and looked at me coming in. I shared her glance, but then she looked away, going back to her hair.

Ouch. I must have been a real ass to deserve the cold shoulder. I shut the door behind me, and walked up to her. She, of course, ignored me until I placed her cup of coffee in front of her. She glanced down at the cup and then looked at me through the mirror.

"What is this?" she asked.

"An apology through a Skinny Latte." I answered. She looked at me skeptically, and I placed a white paper bag next to the coffee. "With a few mini muffins." I added. "Low fat, of course."

Sydney opened up the bag and pulled out one of the mini blueberry muffins. She inhaled the scent and a small smile came to her lips, but it vanished quickly.

"You're apologizing?" she asked. I nodded, taking a few steps closer.

"I realized how much of a jerk I was being last night. You were only trying to be helpful, and I ended up saying things that hurt you." I admitted. Sydney only stared at me, not saying much for a while.

"Thank you Adrian." She said, and then looked down at the coffee for a few seconds. "But this doesn't change anything." She said, looking back up at me. "Nothing can change until you get over Rose." She said, and with that she turned around and walked back towards the room.

I licked my lips, and bowed my head in defeat. She was right. I was still clinging onto Rose, and nothing can happen unless I got over her. I walked back into the room, finding Sydney eating one of the mini muffins and drinking her coffee. If I wanted to get over Rose, I had to get started now.

"Still want to go skiing today?" I asked. She then looked up at me unbelieving. "I did promise you that I'd teach you." She smiled at that.

"Yeah, okay." She said. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready." She said. I nodded and let her get back to the bathroom.

Once we were on the slopes, I taught her the basics of skiing. She picked it up quickly, and soon was skiing down the slopes with no troubles. We were laughing and having a good time as if last night never happened.

After a few hours we decided to take a break and headed inside the ski lodge. She sat down on one of the couches by the fire place, while I walked towards the concessions to get us both a cup of cocoa.

"Hey, Adrian." I looked up next to me and found Christian there. I looked around to see if anyone else was there, but I only found Jill sitting next to Sydney. I looked at her cautiously wondering what they were talking about.

"Sorry about last night." Christian said, fixing two cups of hot cocoa. I looked back at the drinks, and shook my head.

"So am I." I said, placing the cap on the drinks.

"We had no idea that we would run into you here." Christian said. I nodded, thinking the same. "So who is she?" he asked. When I looked at him I found him looking towards Jill and Sydney.

"She's Sydney." I answered, but Christian looked at me curiously knowing better.

"No, who is she to you? A blood whore?" he asked, and I couldn't help feeling like punching him in the face for calling her that.

"No." I nearly growled. "She's just… a client." I answered.

"A client?" Christian asked. "She works for you?" he asked. I sighed, shaking my head.

He wouldn't get it.

"Something like that." I replied.

"What kind of job does a human do for you other than being a feeder?" Christian asked snorting like it was funny.

"She isn't a feeder either." I answered bluntly. Christian looked at me, trying to figure it out. But then his smirk slipped from his face, replaced by confusion.

"You aren't _with her_ with her are you, Adrian?" he asked. The only thing I could do was stare at him. I couldn't answer him truthfully. I knew me being with a human was against Moroi law, so I had to lie to him.

"No. Of course not. I told you, she's a client." I said, and with that I turned away and headed back to Sydney.

Somehow, I knew Christian didn't buy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

I sat in front of the fireplace, waiting for Adrian to come back with our hot cocoa. I knew that the cocoa here would have a lot of sugar, but I figured I'd burn off all the calories on the ski slopes. I looked over at Adrian and saw him talking to one of the guys I recognized from dinner last night.

Adrian looked like he was sorry from what he did last night. But I wouldn't risk my own feelings until I knew he was completely over Rose. When the two ran into each other last night, it was like a cloud of intensity took over the room. To know that Adrian can get so worked up by just seeing Rose, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, and I wasn't that type of person.

"Hi." A vibrant voice said next to me. I looked over to find a blond, wavy-haired girl sitting next to me. I recognized her as one of the people that sat at Rose's table last night. Why was she talking to me?

"Hi." I reply, unsure if it was okay to talk to her. I looked over at Adrian to find him talking to the black haired boy.

"I'm Jill." The girl next to me said. I gave her a friendly smile.

"Sydney." I reply, and she smiles back.

"So how do you know Adrian?" she asked. I looked up at Adrian again, and figured to keep our relationship on the down low, seeing as I don't even know where we are now.

"We're friends." I say. Jill smiles, and nods, but looks a bit shocked. "How long have you known Adrian?" I asked. Jill giggled, thinking back into the past.

"A couple years. He used to hang around the academy, and that's how we met." She said. I smiled at her.

"Academy? What was Adrian doing there if he wasn't going to school?" I asked. Jill shrugged.

"Uh – I think it had to do with his parents. I guess they figured having him there would keep him out of their hair so that they could carry on with court stuff." She explained. Court stuff? Where they lawyers or something?

"Lord Nathan and Lady Danielle kind of give Adrian a hard time, so I guess it's expected of him to act this way." She added. I stared at her stuck on what she had said. Lord and Lady?

"Is Adrian some type of royal?" I asked. Jill looked at me as if she weren't supposed to say anything.

"Um…" her eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid the question.

"Hey, Jailbait." I looked up to see Adrian coming over. I noticed a smile on his face as he handed me one of the cups in his hands.

"Hi Adrian." Jill replied. I took Jailbait was her nickname from Adrian.

"What were you girls talking about?" he asked, and Jill looked at me with a smile.

"Oh you know, stuff." She shrugged.

"Come on Jill, we have to head back to the others." The black haired boy said. Jill nodded, and stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Sydney. See you around, Adrian." Jill waved, and walked away with the boy. I turned to Adrian as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You haven't told them, have you?" I said. Adrian looked at me confused.

"Told them what?" he asked. I shook my head, rolling my eyes as I took a sip of the cocoa. "You mean about us?" he asked. I didn't say anything, once again annoyed with him. "What the hell am I supposed to tell them? You hired me to be your fake boyfriend? Do you know how bad that would make either of us look?" He said.

"It's not that I wanted you to tell them the whole contract. You could have introduced me as at least a friend." I say, putting the drink down. "When I told Jill that we were friends she almost seemed shocked at the very idea. Why? Is it because you having other friends is a weird thing, or is there something about me that they don't like?" I asked. Adrian laughed at my assumptions.

"No, it's nothing like that." he said.

"Then what is it?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"It's just I - we come from two different worlds. What I'm doing is sort of taboo." he said, his smile fading as if he was just now realizing this. I stared at him confused.

"I'm still not getting it." I said. Adrian sighed, and shook his head.

"It's more complicated than it seems." He said, and put his drink down.

"Well if it's such a 'taboo' then why are you doing it?" I asked. He looked up at me, and continued to stare at me as if searching for the answer himself.

"Because it's you, Sydney." He answered. My heart did a little flip at that answer, but I still didn't get what he was saying.

"Want to hit the slopes again?" he asked, and with that this conversations was dead.

With a sigh, I nodded, and stood up following Adrian back onto the slopes.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

I didn't know what came over me back in the lobby. But the answer came out before I could stop it. Sydney was the reason why I kept going against our laws. The reason why? I wasn't quite sure.

I watched as she skied down the hill almost like a pro, a victorious smile on her lips. I met her at the bottom, and she greeted me with a hi-five. I was happy that she was enjoying herself. I mean, that's the whole point with me bringing her here right? To make sure that she was happy.

The sun was setting as Sydney and I made our way back inside. Since it was winter time, the sun went down earlier than we'd like, but lucky for us there was some activity going on inside the lodge. Looked like a party.

"What do you think? Should we join?" I asked Sydney. At first she looked unsure, but then decided to just go with it.

"Sure. Let's go." She said, and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the party.

"Adrian!" I heard someone shout my name, and I came to an immediate stop. I looked around trying to see who had called me. I then spotted Jill by the door, her face red and had a frantic expression. Without hesitation, I ran towards her.

"Jill? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders to try and calm her.

"Have you seen Rose or Lissa?" she asked. I shook my head, and felt a gut-wrenching ache inside me.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked. Jill looked outside, frantic and I found a snow storm about to take place.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked, coming up to us.

"Rose and Lissa have gone missing." Jill answered. I felt my body go numb, and my mind went a little fuzzy. They were missing?

"Where was the last place you saw them?" Sydney asked, immediately taking action.

"They were at the top of the mountain. The rest of us had come down, but they didn't." Jill said.

"How long have they been missing?" Sydney asked putting her snow jacket back on. It took me a minute to realize what she was doing.

"It took us a couple minutes to get down the mountain, and by that time the sun had gone down." Jill said, still a bit frantic.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Sydney pulled her hair into a ponytail, putting her hood up.

"Going to look for them." She answered. I shook my head.

"Are you crazy? A storm is coming in." I said. She ignored me and turned to Jill.

"Go up to the receptionist. Tell them what happened, and send a search and rescue squad." She ordered. Jill nodded, and ran off towards the front desk.

"You can't go out there in this weather." I said, but Sydney shook off my hands. "Leave this up to Dimitri and Eddie; they'll take care of it." I said, but she looked at me confused.

"How can two guys take care of it? I'm only going to try and help. I'll be fine." She said, heading back outside. I grabbed her arm trying to stop her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to help?"

She stared at me for a while before answering. "Because they matter to you." She answered, and walked towards the door. Hearing her say that nearly knocked me over. She cared enough to worry about my friends? Why would she do that?

"Wait." I call after her, and she looked back ready to fight me back. "I'm coming with you." I say, and grab my coat following her out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. How was that for a cliffhanger? Now to find out what happens in the cliffhanger? Hate me now? Awe, you do care. For the next chapter, you know what to do.**

**Review!**

**That's right. I love it when I get them. I smile at each one I get. So lay them on me. Tata for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I shall put up another chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**Dedicated to:**

**evilneevil**

**For taking the time to read and review. Thank you very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV:<strong>

I lead Adrian through the snow storm, and up the mountain. He kept complaining about my stupid motivation and the cold, and he kept questioning why I was doing this. Honestly, if he can't figure it out now, I should just let him sweat it out.

The wind started to pick up, and the snow hit our faces with icy stings. Adrian then grabbed my hand, stopping me from moving forward.

"If we don't keep moving our body temperatures will decline." I say, turning back to him. But he was looking a few yards away from us. I then saw two yellow headlights coming towards us. By the thrumming sounds ringing in my ears I could tell they were the snowmobiles.

"What are you two doing out here?" came a deep voice. I couldn't really tell who it was.

"We're looking for Rose and Lissa." Adrian answered breezily.

"You two want to freeze out here?" came another voice, and I recognized it as the black haired boy from before.

"Where's Eddie?" Adrian asked.

"He's with Jill back at the lodge." The deeper voice answered. I figured that it was Dimitri. "Where you should be." He added. I could tell Adrian was about to answer back with a snarky comment but held back because we had lives on the line.

"I can help." I blurted out, and all eyes were on me. "I can navigate the way through the storm." I explain.

"Why do you want to help us?" the black haired one asked.

"Because I can't stand it when someone is able to help, yet they refuse to. I know I can help, and that's what I'm trying to do." I reply exasperatedly. The guys on the mobiles looked at each other, and then back to me.

"You think you can lead us to them?" Dimitri asked.

I searched the sky, the sun no longer in the sky, and saw the shining stars. But then I noticed a dark cloud in the distance, and knew that was our first checkpoint.

"I know I can." I answer confidently.

"Okay. You'll ride with Christian." Dimitri ordered. I took Christian was the dark haired boy. I began walking towards him when I heard Dimitri whisper something to Christian. With a nod, Christian helped me up on the bike, while Adrian sat behind Dimitri, an annoyed look on his face.

"Which way?" Dimitri asked. I pointed towards the smoke cloud.

"There." I say. Dimitri nodded and started up the snowmobile, and Christian followed. As I held onto Christian, I felt strange warmth radiating off of him. It was almost as if he was producing heat from his own body. But that was crazy, so I didn't think much about it.

We had gotten closer to the smoke cloud and my assumptions were correct. It was a tiny log cabin, and by the looks of it, it looked abandoned. But I knew better. The chimney was producing smoke, meaning people were in there; most likely Rose and Lissa.

The snow storm had died down, and we dismounted the snowmobile a few yards away from the cabin. I wondered why, but the thought of a kidnapping bubbled up in my reasons. We didn't want to have their captors know we were here.

We made our way to the cabin, all lights off inside. Dimitri looked through the window while the rest of us were crouched down.

"No one is in there." He said. I shook my head, and got up to check for myself.

Through the window I saw the dark and dusty room. It was nearly pitch black in there, but the moon's light gave it a little light. I scanned the room, and noticed the rug. The cabin was empty, no furniture, nothing, but there was one single rug.

"Dimitri?" I call, and he looks at me curiously. "Why would there be a single rug in an empty house?" I asked. Dimitri nearly smiled. Emphasis on nearly.

"Maybe they forgot it? Or it's too hideous to even own?" Adrian suggested. We looked at him blankly. "What? It's a guess." He said. I shook my head, and began to head inside.

"Wait." Dimitri said, stopping me.

He opened the door and stepped in first, as if ready for an attack. He looked around and slowly and walked over to the rug in the middle of the floor. His feet made no noise whatsoever as he did so. He crouched to the floor and lifted the rug, discovering a hidden door beneath it.

I knew it! It really does pay off to read all those mystery books.

I began to walk towards Dimitri and the door, but this time Christian stopped me.

"It'll be best if you and Adrian wait here." He said. I crossed my arms, getting really peeved right now. "It's for your own safety." He added, and joined Dimitri.

I watched as they opened the door, revealing a flight of stairs. They walked down them, taking out some weird looking weapons. They were long sticks with one pointy end, and almost looking silver. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Adrian asked, lighting cigarette. I looked at him annoyed, taking the cigarette from him, and throwing it out in the snow.

"We follow." I say. Adrian looked more concerned about his cigarette out in the snow than what I had just said. He then noticed when I walked over to the hidden floor and stairs.

"They told us to stay up here." Adrian argued. I looked up at him skeptically.

"Since when are you one to listen to what people say?" I asked. He shrugged, and walked over to me.

"You have a point." he said.

I began to descend the stairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible, Adrian right behind me.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard a lot of things going on. I heard crashing, growling, grunting, and a few shrieks. When I peeked over I saw Dimitri battling it out with threw grown men, who hissed at him. My eyes widened at the site of the grown men having fangs.

My heart stuttered at my realization. There was no way vampires could exist, but yet I'm looking at them right now. I then saw Dimitri go after one with the silver weapon, which I now realize is a stake.

"Christian!" I hear a girl scream, and I found Rose and Lissa tied up in the middle of the room. Immediately Adrian ran towards them, dodging a huge wave of fire that came from Christian.

What the hell was going on? Did Christian seriously just pull fire out of the air? There had to be some kind of scientific reason for this.

"What are you doing here?" Christian shouted at me angrily. "We told you to stay upstairs." He said. I would have responded, but I was too distracted by the guy coming up behind Christian. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

Quickly Christian turned around, seeing the guy he pushed him away, but this guy suddenly went up in flames.

"Get out!" Christian shouted, going back to fighting the other guys who I believed were vampires.

I almost did what he told me, but another scream snapped me out of it. Adrian was being backed into a corner by two bad guys. I looked towards Dimitri who was busy with bad guys of his own, as was Christian. I glanced over at the girls to see that they were still tied up.

Without thinking, I ran towards Adrian, and clasped my hand together and raised them high up in the air. I went to one of the bad guys, and quickly brought down my fists at the back of the neck, right on the pressure point. The guy sank to the floor.

I looked over at the other guy, who hissed at me, its fangs long and pointy. Adrenaline already running hotly through my veins, I didn't even have to think- my reflexes did the thinking for me. I balled up my fist and swung as hard as I could, sending the guy to the ground.

I was panting, scared out of my mind. When a pair of arms wrapped around me, I immediately resisted.

"Calm down Sydney, it's me." I heard Adrian whisper, and I let out a relieved sigh. "Come on." He said, leading me towards Lissa and Rose.

We hurried and untied them. Lissa hugged Adrian, looking so glad that he had come, but Rose immediately shot up and got into battle with some of the bad guys.

"Sage, let's go." Adrian said, pulling my hand. I got up and followed him back towards the stairs.

"What about-" I began, but Adrian didn't let me stop.

We ran up the stairs and out of the cabin back out into the snow. We ran outside, but didn't make it far. We were all pushed over by another round of evil looking people, who also had fangs.

"Sydney!" Adrian shouted, but I wasn't fast enough.

One of the vampires grabbed me by the collar, and pushed me against the side of the cabin. My head hit the wall really hard, leaving me seeing stars.

I looked into the dark and evil face of my attacker. It hissed at me, its fangs drenched in blood, and that's when I felt it; the burning pain of a bite. I couldn't feel anymore though. As I drifted off, I saw a white light behind my attacker, and then I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV:<strong>

I watched as Eddie tackled the Strigoi holding Sydney, and I immediately ran towards her as she sank to the floor. She was bleeding from her neck where the Strigoi had bitten her. I had to resist the urge to drink from her; instead I put my fingers against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Sydney." I call, but already her face had gone pale. "Sydney, please stay with me." I say, feeling the tears at the back of my eyes.

I heard the dogs and the other Dhampirs posing as search and rescue raid the cabin and take care of the rest of the Strigoi. Lissa is right next to me, healing her wound knowing she can heal Sydney faster than I could.

"It's her head, Adrian. I think she has a concussion." Lissa says, and then I hear a helicopter above us. "We need to take her to the hospital." She added. I nodded, picking Sydney up.

"Take care of the human first." Lissa ordered the help.

They tried to take Sydney from me, but I wouldn't let her go. I held her as they lifted us into the helicopter, and flew us to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

I saw nothing but white, the air silent with an exception of the occasional beeping. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here. Maybe I'm dead? But as I breathe I get a slight ache in my arms and legs as if I were just defrosted. Then I notice, my eyes are still closed.

With more strength I think I was capable of, I opened my eyes to see bright florescent lights. I take a look around and see that I'm hooked up to some hospital machines, and that I'm lying in a hospital bed. I stare at my heart monitor in confusion. What was I doing in a hospital?

"Hey, you're alive." I hear someone whisper next to me. I blink a few times and look at my visitor. It was Adrian. Immediately my heart monitor starts beeping faster, and both of us look up at it.

"Please shut it off." I groan, but Adrian only chuckles, and I force myself to calm down so that my heart rate slows.

"How are you feeling?" Adrian asked. I closed my eyes, no longer able to keep them open.

"Weak." I say. Then a few seconds later I asked. "How did I end up here?" I asked. Adrian sighed, as if preparing himself to tell me.

"How much do you remember?" he asked. I sighed loudly, thinking about it.

"I remember going to the cabin for Rose and Lissa." I say. "Then, there was a secret door." I add, and then my mind blanks. "Then," I scrunch up my eyebrows trying to think. "Then I can't remember after that." I say. Adrian sighs, as if in relief, but I couldn't really tell.

"You fell down the stairs, Sydney. Do you remember that?" he asked. I thought about for a while, and I only remember the stairs, not the falling part. But I guess that would explain why I would be in here.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. I then feel Adrian take my hand, and again the machine beeps faster. I take my hand back, not wanting Adrian to feel obligated to return my feelings.

"Sage, I-" I heard Adrian start, but I cut him off.

"Did you guys find Lissa and Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're okay. They had gotten lost in the snow storm and had hung out in the cabin." Adrian said, and somehow I knew he was lying. But I nodded, letting him know I believed it.

"What about Christian and Dimitri?" I asked.

"Both fine." Adrian answered. I nodded again. "Sydney, there's something I need to tell you." He said. I didn't know how I felt about those words. Were they the words I wanted to hear, or were they just another set of words that would waste my time?

"What is it?" I asked, making myself sound as if I didn't care. I then heard him sigh.

"Remember when you told me that, nothing can change between us unless I got over Rose?" he asked. If my eyes were open I would have scowled at him for bringing that up. But I was still too weak to open them.

"Yeah." I answer.

I wait for him to say something, but nothing came. This confused me. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but then I suddenly felt him hovering over me. What was he doing?

"Adri-" his name was cut off from my lips, as I felt him kiss me.

His soft warm lips pressed against mine, and I felt so much feeling coming from that kiss I nearly wanted to cry. My heart raced and I felt like a thousand electric bolts ran through me. When Adrian finally parted from me, I finally had the strength to open my eyes again.

I looked up at him shocked, confused, and most of all so happy. He was looking down at me, tears in his eyes, and a soft smile.

"I want things to change between us." He said, and I swear the heart monitor was going crazy, but neither of us paid it much attention. "I can't imagine my life without you Sydney. As you lay at the bottom of the stairs, as I thought you were dead, I felt myself dying too. I wouldn't be able to take it if you were gone." He said.

"Adrian," I choked out.

"Whatever feelings you think I might still have for Rose, well believe me when I tell you that I'm over it. Rose is great and she'll always be special to me, but you," he shakes his head. "You are the one who holds my heart, the one who makes me want to be a better me. The one I can't help but think about 24/7." He says, and I knew he could go on and on about it.

But we didn't have all night, and I didn't think I could take much more of it.

"Adrian." I say, cutting him off before he turned into Shakespeare. "Just shut up and kiss me." I say.

With another smile, Adrian leans down and kisses me again. I no longer feel weak, and wrap my arms around his neck. This was what I wanted. This is the Adrian I love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awe! Wasn't that sweet? Well, we have one last chapter before this ends.**

**WHAT?! One chapter left? NO!**

**Don't worry, I'm making a sequel of this, and yeah, it's going to be so much better. This time, everyone will be in it. Want to know more? Hmm… What can you do that can make me reveal my secret? I know!**

**You can review! Yes. Review and tell me what you think. Any questions? Let me at them. So, get ready for the sequel, and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Ciao!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay last chapter! Sorry for the really late update, but I started school (senior year) and have been piled on with homework and such. So! On my spare time, I have written this last chapter for you guys.**

**Don't forget to check out the sequel, which should have the first chapter up, called: "Hide Me Forever" It might change later on, but I'm sticking with that. Okay, enjoy! :D**

**Dedicated to:**

_**All my readers out there!**_

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and loving this story. I really appreciate it. Keep doing what you do, and I will do the same. Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>

Adrian's head rested on my lap as we sat on the couch. I ran my fingers through his hair while he explained why Twilight was a waste of paper and film.

"…because vampires don't sparkle. End of story." He said.

I laughed as he explained it all to me.

"Then what happens to vampires when the go into the sun?" I asked. He sighed, thinking for a while for an answer.

"Well, first their powers get drained a bit." He explained.

"Uh-huh."

"Then it's like a giant sun burn, but all over, and they get weak." He continued. I laughed at his explanation.

"So they don't burst into flames?" I asked.

"No, but I would like to see that Edward character burst into flames for disgracing all that is vampire." He said. I couldn't help it, I laughed until my sides started to hurt.

"What is going on in here?" my mom walked into the room with some eggnog and cookies.

"Nothing ma'am." Adrian said, sitting up and grabbing a cookie.

"Sure," Mom said, not believing him and sitting down in the chair next to the Christmas tree.

It was past Christmas now; actually it was New Year's Eve. Zoe was passed out on the next to the one Adrian and I vacated, and the rest of us were waiting until midnight came; which would be in the next 10 minutes or so.

"You two are going to drive me crazy." Mom laughed.

"You mean we don't do that already?" I asked teasingly.

"We need to step up our game then." Adrian added on, smirking at my mom.

"Oh please, I put up with both Sydney and Zoe – two teenage girls. You think adding you to the equation is a challenge?" my mom shot back, and we all fell into a fit of laughter.

We all kept making jokes for a while until it was down to the last few seconds to midnight. We all started to count down to the clock.

"5…4…3...2…"

"I'm home!"

The shout nearly made me jump 50 feet in the air. My mom and I looked up at each other in shock. Zoe stirred in her sleep and slowly woke up while my mom and I stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Surprise." My dad smiled, holding out his arms as if waiting for a group hug, but we knew better than that. "Happy New Year." He announced, and put his arms down.

"Jared." My mom said shocked. He came up to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I haven't been home. You know how work is." Dad explained.

"Daddy!" Zoe shouted next to me, and ran towards dad with open arms.

Normally, in sappy movies, the dad would do this huge dramatic hug with a daughter he hasn't seen in months, but that's not how my dad was. He simply let Zoe hug him, and he patted her on the back.

"Hey Zoe, have you been good?" he asked. She smiled in reply. She kissed him on the cheek on the side of his tattoo; a golden colored lily. It was a strange tattoo for a man, but he simply excused it as a work requirement. "Where's Sydney?" he then asked. Letting go of Adrian's hand, I walked up behind him and cleared my throat.

"Here, sir." I said formally just the way he taught me. He turned around and smiled.

"Keeping up in school?" he asked starting off the list.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Getting A's?"

"Yes, sir."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He smiled and held out his hand. I took it in mine and shook it. No sign of affection whatsoever. He then turned back to my mom and began to talk to her about getting something to eat.

I turned around to go back to Adrian, but he wasn't where I had left him. Confused I walked back into the living room to find that Adrian was out on the porch. What did he climb out the window or something?

I walked over to the window and poked my head out, and was engulfed with smoke. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face trying to fan away the cigarette smoke.

"Adrian." I complained.

"Oh, sorry, Syd." He said, helping me fan the smoke away.

"Why are you out here and why are you smoking?" I asked. He had promised that he would cut back on all of the drinking and smoking.

"Thought you guys would like a private family reunion." He said, avoiding the smoke question. I rolled my eyes.

"But I would still like for you to meet my dad." I said. Adrian looked out into the night sky, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"We should wait until morning." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about moving out when your dad came back." He said. My heart nearly dropped.

"What? Why?"

"Think about it Sydney. A dad comes home to find that his oldest daughter's boyfriend is living with him. Tell me that he won't freak out over that." He said.

"I'm not the oldest though, that's Carly." I remind him.

"Sage." He says seriously, and I sigh.

"Yeah, my dad would freak out, but my mom and I will explain the reason that you-"

"Sydney, I told your mom that my house was being remodeled. Honestly, remodeling a house doesn't take as long as I've stayed." He said. I shook my head not understanding.

"Why does it sound like you want to move out?" I asked. He sighed, and put out his cigarette.

"It's not that I want to move out. I just have a feeling like I should." He said.

"But you don't have to. I'm sure that my dad won't mind that you're staying here."

"Are you sure about that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just come back inside and meet him." I say giving him the big blue eyed puppy eyes that he can't resist. He groaned falling for it. I smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him while he climbed back through the window.

"Sydney?" Mom called, coming into the room. "Oh, there you are. Don't be shy, Adrian. Come on in into the kitchen and meet Sydney's father." She said. She was smiling, but in a nervous kind of way.

I took Adrian by the hand and lead him towards the kitchen where dad was eating some of our left over dinner, while Zoe yapped his ears off. Mom walked in and sat in between Zoe and Dad.

"Jared." Mom said, catching only half of his attention. "Honey, we would like you to meet someone." She said. Dad looked at her now fully aware.

"Who?" he asked.

"Sydney's boyfriend." Mom said, nodding towards us.

Dad turned around in his chair to get a look at us. His reaction was very strange. His face went pale, and his eyes shined with fear. I could feel Adrian's hand turn clammy, and his expression was also one with fear.

"Dad, this is-" I began.

"Sydney, come over here." Dad ordered. I was never able to disobey his orders, so I did as he told me and walked towards him.

"What is it dad?" I asked, but he pushed me towards my mom and stood up facing Adrian.

"What are you doing here? What business do you have with my family?" he asked demandingly.

"Dad." I chastised, but Adrian put his hands up defensively.

"I have nothing against you or your family, sir." he said. I looked between the two of them in complete confusion.

"Then what are you doing here?" dad asked harshly.

"I was just-" Adrian tried but shook his head not able to say anything.

"Dad, do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Sydney, what is your relationship with him?" dad asked. I looked at Adrian and back at dad.

"He's my boyfriend."

"No!" Dad shouted, and looked back at Adrian. "What could you possibly want with her?" he shouted.

"Dad!" I shouted at him, walking in front of Adrian. "Adrian hasn't done anything wrong."

"That's what you think." Dad said, pushing me to the side. "He is a monster, something that you must stay away from. He is not to be associated with." Dad said.

"Isn't that a little harsh, Sage?" Adrian asked.

"Shut it. I could report you for what you have done." Dad retorted.

"Or what you think I did. You have no proof." Adrian said. I stood there confused by the whole conversation.

"I want you out of my house, now." Dad ordered.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Or I will report you to the council." Dad added.

Council.

"Dad this isn't fair, you don't even know him." I argue.

"I know his kind, and you are to stay away from him. Is that clear?" he says seriously to me.

Never in my life had I wanted to scream no to him, but without years of practice, I didn't know how to. I could only stare at him angrily.

"But dad-" I try, but he turns to Adrian.

"I want you out. Now." He commanded.

Adrian nodded, and gave me a sympathetic look before heading towards the door.

"Adrian!" I cried, and ran after him.

"Sydney, don't you dare go after him." My dad said, grabbing onto my arm. I looked at Adrian who was near the door. I looked back at my dad, confused on what I should do. I had never disobeyed him in my life, but I loved Adrian too much to let him go.

"You don't even know him." I told dad, and yanked my arm away from him and ran after Adrian.

"Sydney!" dad shouted after me.

"Adrian!" I ran out the door in search for him, but by the time I got out there. Adrian was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. What an ending right? Leaves you wanting to know what happens in the next story right? As always, leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Hopefully I didn't disappoint too many of you.**

**Okay, until next time. ;) Ciao!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **

**OK! Thank you to all my readers! I know I have been such a PITA (Pain in the A**) because I have taken forever to upload. But my school work keeps me from doing that. Blame school. ;) **

**Anyway, the first chapter of the sequel is up! Yay! So go to my profile and find it, or just do it the long way and go search for it. It's called "Hide Me Forever" and I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did this one. It's been fun. *sniffle sniffle* **

**So! As I close up this story, I open up another one. Welcome to the world of Sydrian. ;D**

**P.S. The new story is found under the Bloodlines - Rachel Mead genre. (If you search it) **

**Thanks!**

**~BoOkWoRm1807**


End file.
